Nobody's Flawless
by vampiregirl42
Summary: sequal to PR. Elena is here to get revenge on Rose, a moroi who has all elements, and strigoi on her side. Rose trapped in the shadow lands must get out and keep her friends safe from harm. When things takes a wrong turn it truns deadly. T in case!R
1. perilous mission

Nobody's Flawless

Chapter 1

EPOV (Elena)

I have always loved Christian, but I always knew what he truly felt, no matter how, many times he said I love you to me, I was just a flick. Something that wasn't ever truly a pure love, but Christian was my other half of me, but apparently I wasn't to him, Rose was and I could tell that they were in love, and they always will be, but I still am going to kill Rose.

"You know little Rose, why I took you?"

"No idea, you just grabbed me." Rose was strapped to a chair with rope, tied around her; I only got them around her with the help of some of my very 'lively' friends. I'm still moroi, but I soon will be strigoi by drinking Roses blood.

"You stole Christian away from me, cousin."

RPOV

"You stole Christian away from me, cousin."

Realization hit me and it showed clearly on my face, she was my dad's brother daughter, Elena, I couldn't place her until right then, and when I first met her, she was with Christian.

Christian, the word echoed in my head, my heart breaking each time just a little more, was he okay?

"I see you remember me cousin. I just wished that I wasn't there that day, and maybe you cold of lived, you see I have been hunting you down for two years, just trying to get you so I could kill you, and for Christian to watch you die."

"How did you know about us?" By us I was referring to Christian and me.

"How couldn't I? All the moroi were talking about it, how there was going to be a dhampir queen, but Christian hasn't told you about that next. He is going of become King, and you queen, but you will be long dead by next month when he officially ruler. I will rule with him, that is why I might stay moroi, just for that."

"What element do u specialize in?"

"All of them,"

I looked at her with shock and confusion, how could she have all of them, she can't, but she could. I remember in history there was one rare person, moroi who had specialized in all elements, and that person was related to my blood line, as in it was possible she had inherited from him, and she did.

"Of course, it takes it tolls I have to drink human blood and vampire blood as well in order to survive, each one of us is different. And you Rose, is the key to my existence, I can tell that I will die if I don't take vengeance on one person that I needed to, and that was you, so Rose be as good little girl and just don't put up a fight."

She leaned down to my neck and I jerked away.

"Hold her still."

Two hands restrained my head and I couldn't move, she leaned down and bit my neck, I felt the endorphins flow through me, and I didn't fell any pain, it soon all faded into blackness.

CPOV

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to speak to Rose, I got in the car and started to drive, but then someone stopped in front of me, not a someone, someone's.

Adrian, Lissa, Eddie, Mason, Mia, Jesse and even Ralf stood in front of the car, blocking my way.

"Take us with you." Adrian commanded, and it sounded like something that had to be followed.

"No, I have to do this alone."

"She has all the elements, and all of us together do too."

"We don't need two spirit users, and two fire users. And she only specializes in spirit, she told me."

"She lied." Lissa voice was cold, and heartless, like she had the most valuable thing taken away from her, and it was true. Rose was the only thing she had left.

"I still don't have enough room."

"There is more than one car in this world flame boy." Mia said, I could see as soon as she said it she regretted it.

A pang of hurt flowed in my chest, and it got worse from the nickname she uses for me, Rose. Pain shown on my face, and I made it clear not to say that, it just hurt to think about her, but to think anything else about her, just destroyed me.

"Christian, I'm sorry, I forgot, sorry." Mia apologized.

"It's is fine." I lied.

"But there is more than one car in the world." She said guilt showed in her face.

I realized Adrian disappeared, and then a black van pulled up next to me, the schools car.

"I have permission dude,"

I shook my head, "How many guardians are coming?"

"None."

I looked at him in shock.

"We are on our own." Lissa cut in.

"Fine, some people in my car and the rest in the van."

They followed what I said and Lissa, Eddie and Mason got in my car. Leaving Mia, Jesse, Ralf and Adrian in the other car. We packed food and anything else we might need, Adrian and Lissa had the money covered, and so did I, they just didn't know it.

We drove out of the academy's gates, to find Rose. We were on a mission and we were going to win it.

**What you think of the first chappie? I know it is short, but I just wanted it to give the basic idea. And those who are extremely confused right not because they didn't read POISONIOUS ROSE than you better read it, okay? So R&R tell me what you think and maybe what should happen! **

**~Naomi~**


	2. Lost feelings

**Okay so this is just basically what they are all feeling, nothing special just some feelings, please tell me if it is crappy, because it probably will be…still writing it. And that poem I wrote for Adrian for Rose in POISONOUS ROSE, just tell me if it stunk or mot, please? Thanks! **

Lost feelings

CPOV

"Crap!" I screamed, everyone looked at me like I was crazy, and I most likely looked it, but Lissa knew what was wrong and so did Adrian.

"It is okay Christian, really, we will get her back, I promise." Lissa tried to sooth me.

"No it isn't, I shouldn't have left her, and it is my fault."

I took it harder than anyone else here, because I could have stopped it Lissa couldn't, Adrian didn't even know what was going on, Mia didn't either she was just watching from the aisle, Jess and Ralf, well I had no clue why they were here but the were and that was a good thing, Mason was the same as Mia, and it was only me and Rose, and I let her slip away, it was my fault.

"Christian, listen to me, if Rose was here right now she would be kicking your ass right about now, just for thinking that, it wasn't your fault, she would have went anyway."

"No, you don't get it, she wouldn't of, I knew that, but I just let her go."

I leaned against the car, my arm on top and looking away from everyone, only half turning when I spoke. We were at some 99c store, waiting for Jesse and Mia to come back with some items, but we don't know of they will ever come back.

_Stop, it is me Rose._

"Rose, no,"

_Christian, please you cant come, she will hurt you and the others, she has strigoi on her side, she will kill you. I don't want that to happen, I love you so much._

"Rose, how can I hear you, are you okay? I love you."

_Christian please not come, I will be okay, I promise, I have been through worse. I'm fine, how's Lissa? I don't even know how I'm doing this. _

"Rose, please let me come, I need you back, I need you here with me, and I have to get you back for Sita, Alisa, me."

_Christian, please. I love you so much, I love Sita and Alisa too, please don't come she wants to make you strigoi, she isn't even strigoi, she has all the elements and if very strong in each one on it own, please don't you will get hurt, I love you flame boy._

"Rosie, please I love so much, in need you more than everything I have, I need you more than air, you are my life, Rose please, I love you."

_Oh no, it's her. And him, Dimitri, I'm sorry I have to go, I love you._

"Rose no."

_I'm sorry._

All of a sudden I felt her pain, as if in some way we were connected, and she was getting it first hand. Something jabbed into her side, and then it came back out, I felt the blade slide across her chest right over her heart, but off to the right a little bit, and it pressed down until it didn't skim her heart, and pain spread throw her body like wild fire, it hurt her a lot.

I dropped to the ground, on my knees, I closed my eyes, and I felt every thing that as happening to her, she was hurt badly. Then it stopped, no, my Rose, she couldn't be dead, she wasn't because I still felt her somehow, I just did, and I knew she was still breathing but she was blocking her pain out from me, but she was alive and that was what mattered.

I buried my face in my hands, "Rose, oh Rose," Over and over again, Lissa just sat there next to me trying to comfort me, and knew that, she wanted to help.

"Christian, what just happened?" she asked in a whispered.

"I heard her, I heard Rose, Rosie. She called me my name flame boy, god it hurts not be with her."

LPOV

"I heard her, heard Rose, Rosie. She called me my name flame boy, god it hurts not be with her." It hurt to think that she was more important to him than me, but she was, she was bigger part in his life than me. I don't know what came over me next, but what I said I didn't mean, but I didn't know if Christian knew that.

"You know what else hurts Christian? Me, I hurt because you are with her and not me, we were meant to be, I knew that we were! And you just let me slip away just like Rose! She might die and it will be your fault!"

I regretted it, what I said.

CPOV

"You know what else hurts Christian? Me, I hurt because you are with her and not me, we were meant to be, I knew that we were! And you just let me slip away just like Rose! She might die and it will be your fault!"

I cant believe what Lissa just said, she said it was my fault, I knew I shouldn't of done this but I could because they still had the schools car.

I opened the car door and drove off, I don't give a shit about what happens to them, just Rose, I only care about her and my family, just them.

My cell rang and I picked it up.

"What?" I sounded harsh and cold, and hurt.

"Christian I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, it was the spirit darkness, I'm sorry please come back over here, and we have to find Rose together or you will both die." Lissa pleaded.

"I don't care Lissa; I would rather be dead with Rose than be alive without her!"

"It was really stupid what I just did, I know it was, but listen to me, we care about you, please come back."

"Good bye Lissa."

I had a feeling that she opened her mouth to say something, but I hung up too quick.

_Flame boy, you have to go back, please Christian, you will die otherwise, and it is already to late for me._

"What are you talking bout Rose, you are still alive."

_I know, it just hurts too much, they stabbed me, the stabbed me in the heart, I lost a lot of blood baby, I don't know if I can even survive though this._

"No Rose you will, your strong, you will please?" I was begging just for her too stay alive, I just wanted that, I could be in hell and that would be my last request, just to keep her safe and alive. "Please, I love you Rosie."

My eyes had tears in them, and that was why I didn't see what I should have, another car, heading the opposite direction.

With that, I crashed, my mind went black and then I was in garden, with Rose.

"Rose!" I hugged her as tight as possible, but she didn't hug back. "What is wrong?"

"Christian, right now your dead." She was on the verge of tears, but she managed to choke it out.

"No, I'm right here, see?"

"No, your not, your dead, you have to wake up, I'm still alive, just breath Christian, you have to breath, you are going o be truly dead soon."

The garden faded into a scene that I was in, and I wasn't breathing.

"Breath Christian." I heard Lissa shouting at me.

Liss shook my body and I did breath, I was going to live, but only if Rose stayed with me.

"Thank you flame boy. I love you." Rose said from behind me.

I turned around and looked at her again, this I kissed her, and she kissed me back.

I never thought I would feel her lips against mine again, or her body pressed against mine, but just hearing her voice was enough, but I still wanted more.

I deepened the kiss and she fell to the ground, smiling.

"I love you Rose." I whispered into her ear.

"Love you flame boy."

Then everything started to fade, and I was back to reality, with Lissa staring down at me.

"Christian you're alive, thank god!"

I was lying on a gurni, I looked at the scene around me, blood was everywhere and most of it was mine. The car hit right were I was sitting in the opposite direction, I should be dead, but Rose saved me, she told me to breath and I did, for her.

I just looked at Lissa, not saying anything, she nodded her head and walked away, I had every right to be angry with her.

"Dude, you know you scared us to death. Next time a warning would be nice." Adrian smirked.

"Okay, I will try to let you know when I stop breathing; I will call you, if I'm conscious." Sarcasm dripped off my every word.

"You saw Rose right, and you heard her voice before?"

"Yeah, how is that possible?"

"You're bonded,"

"How?"

"When you put your shirt over her wound when she was taken, it had your sweat on it, filled with magic, it is rare, but also the loved helped it, and now your bonded, not like her and Lissa, but you feel what each other is feeling, physically I mean, and you can talk without speaking, she got down that part, you just need too."

"Oh," That was all I could come up with? You're such an idiot Christian!

"Yeah, there taking you to the hospital, you are badly hurt, don't worry, you can dream about Rose all you want during it, in fact maybe I will dream walk with you two."

I smiled, no words were needed, he got it.

**That was the end of Chapter 2! You guys like it????? Tell me! R&R PLEASE!**

**~Naomi~**


	3. Just a dream

3: Just a dream

CPOV

I got to the hospital and I was put into a room, I hated it, I was a very bad state, and all I wanted to do was leave and see Rose, she was my everything, and that's why I fell asleep.

_I sat in a field full of dandelions, the cool air hitting my skin, and the sun shinning down, I felt the warmth, but only I wish it was real. _

_Then I saw her, Rose, my Rose with her back to me facing a pond, she sat on the dock; her feet in the water. _

"_Rose," I whispered, uncertain._

"_Flame boy," She answered, this was my Rose, and it will always be, my Rose._

"_Is this real babe?" I asked. _

"_Sadly no, but I'm really talking to you because of the bond, and in that sense it is real." I have never heard her talk like this, she was scared, that was when she talked calmly, and pretended that it was okay, she was talking like this all mad sense, and she wasn't hurt but she was. _

_Her hair covered her face, so I couldn't see it, I tried to move a piece of away from her hair, but she stopped me. _

"_Rose, what is wrong?"_

"_Everything that happens in the outside world, shows up in the dream world, as in, I have blood all over me, this maybe a dream Christian, but it carries out, it would carry out into the real world." _

"_Let me see Rose." I pulled back a lock of her hair, and this time she let me, her face was bloody and bruised. Her white dress, had blood stains on it, she must have changed since the wedding, because this was not her wedding dress, or what she had under it, this had straps, it was a plain whit cotton dress, that went down to her ankles, a summer dress, with inch thick straps that held it up. It fit her body perfectly, showing off all her curves, but the blood stains, said she was hurt, badly. _

"_Rose, what happened?" _

"_You felt it, before I blocked it off." _

"_I know, are you okay?" _

"_No."_

"_What do you mean?" Panic started to flow throw me, what if she was hurt, what if she was really dead?_

"_I mean that it is hard to stay alive when a dagger skims your heart, and when it stabs into your side, along with being thrown across the room, and almost being killed, that is what I mean." She sounded so calm, just explaining how she almost died, that she could die, but I saw the hurt on her face, and the pain in her eyes, it di hurt her, a lot. _

"_Breath, just until I get there and we can take you back, back to the academy, so you could heal."_

"_What happened to you Christian?"_

"_I got hurt, I will be fine." _

"_I didn't ask that, I said what happened?" There was certain sternness in her voice that made you listen, but there was also caring and love. She in laced my hand in with hers, making sure we were alright. _

"_A car crash Rose, I collided with another car, heading the opposite direction, because I thought you were dead, and I wasn't paying attention."_

"_My fault," _

"_No Rose, it could never be your fault, you didn't make me crash into a car, and even if you did I still wouldn't blame you." _

"_It is, if I just stayed with you, and didn't leave, then I would still be with you, I would still have my stake, I wouldn't be almost dead!" She cried into her hands, as she buried then into her hands, I took her and placed her into my lap, feeling her just made me want to melt. _

_Her warm skin, that was lightly tanned and her deep, dark, brown eyes that you could drown in, her hair like silk, when it slides across your skin, just being with her, and her voice was like an angels voice, my angels my savior, my salvation, my world, my everything. _

"_Rose, sh, it is okay baby, it will be okay." I tried to sooth her._

"_No, that is just it, it wont be, I know it wont be, that is why I don't want you to come, one of you will die, and I wouldn't be able to take that, even Jesse and Ralf." She sobbed harder. _

_I knew that it probably true, that one of us would die, and it would be someone she was close to, I just knew it, it would be, but I had to try._

"_Rose, we are going to be fine. All I have to worry is about you, just you, if you lived Rose, than I will be okay." It was true, every word I said to her was true, and I couldn't lose her._

_Then everything started to turn black, more like turn to night, an endless night, a deadly night, and the field they were in turned into a forest, I didn't know what was happening, but Rose did, she jumped out of my lap, and pulled me to my feet. _

_Her feet were bare, and I finally looked down to se what I was in, and it was just jeans shorts, Rose looked at me and smiled a sad smile._

"_You have to leave, now." She said. _

"_What about you?" Something was happening, and it wasn't good, something deadly. _

"_I will be fine." _

"_But you can hurt, just like me."_

"_No, I can't," The only way that was possible was that she was….no she wasn't, but she had to be dead. _

"_Rose, no," _

"_I'm so sorry Christian, but I am-_

_I stopped her mid-sentence, no she wasn't, she couldn't be, dead…._

"_Rose, your not, your alive, you are, you have to be, no Rose please?" I was begging her to live, to be alive. _

_Tears started to well up in my eyes, no._

"_Rose, please, please, Rose, tell me your not, tell me anything but the truth."_

"_I'm…so…sorry…flame boy." She managed to choke out between sobs. _

"_Rose no, no, it isn't true, your lying, I know you are." I started to back away from her, in shock and hurt, she couldn't be……dead. _

"_I wish I was." _

"_Then, I want to be dead too, I have to be, I cant live anymore without you." I walked up to her and held her hands. "Please Rose,"_

"_I'm so sorry Christian." She only used my full name when she was being serious, that was it, my world was gone, there nothing to live for. _

"_I love you Rosemarie Hathaway." Tears were in my eyes._

"_I love you so much Christian Ozera." She was crying so hard, it hurt to look at her, to see her in so much pain. _

"_Ah, the happy little couple." A voice came from behind us, Elena. I turned and looked at her. _

"_You killed her! You killed my Rose!" I screamed, I was so pissed at her right now._

"_Yes I did, aren't you happy to see me?" She put on that smile that used to dazzle me, not it just sickened me. _

"_Bring her back." _

"_Oh I cant, you can, see this is a dream world, she lives here, she really is alive, she is just stuck here, and you would have to free her in order to live, or she will die, because she is in coma like state, but we aren't feeding her."_

"_What do I do?" _

"_What she needs, what she wants, but she cant tell you now can she, she has given you hints, but she can't tell you." _

_I looked at Rose standing behind me, this wasn't a dream world, it was the shadow lands, and she was part of it because she was shadow kissed, a shadow kissed effect, that is what she said, or thought rather, I had to get her out, for her to live. _

"_Rose why don't you tell him the rest?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Yes, now." _

_She stayed silent._

"_Yes!" Rose dropped to the ground and screamed out in pain, Elena had spirit, how many things could be done with spirit, but she could manipulate the mind. _

"_Make it stop! I will say it! Make it stop!" Rose screamed. _

_Her face filled with relief and she fell the rest of the way to the ground, breathing heavily._

"_I'm shadow kissed, I'm connected with the dead, I'm dead in sense, I can tell what is going on, I'm really sleeping, but I will die Christian, I swear that."_

"_The rest," Elena spat._

"_There is no way to get me out, only by two ways, a door and wake me, but I wont wake, I have find the door, and that's what-"_

_Rose screamed, Elena was hurting her again. _

"_Stop! I'm sorry! I won't say! Stop!" Rose screamed. _

_I ran over to Rose, and looked into her eyes, she was on the ground screaming with pain._

"_Rose, Rose look at me." I caught her arms, and tried to get her to stop shaking, sh somehow heard me and looked in my eyes, then pain flooded away from her face, and she just looked at me, no pain infused within her, just fine, I hope. _

"_I have to help you find the door?" I asked._

_She nodded, not looking away from me, she knew I kept the pain away for some reason. _

_Then I felt the pain, it wasn't as much pain but heartache._

_I saw Rose dying, how she was stabbed, how she was thrown, how she laid motionless on the floor, and I felt the pain, the hurt but it was transfused into physical pain, and it hurt a lot. _

"_Christian! Stop it! He didn't do anything! Stop it!" I heard Rose scream, I found her face, and the pain did go away, I couldn't break contact with her. _

"_Go," Rose whispered._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you flame boy." I smiled and I was back in my own head in the hospital, staring up at the ceiling. _

**Okay how was that?!?! To recap, Rose is ina coma, and is stuck in the shadow lands, and she has to get out either the door or wake up in order to live, you only get one week to do it, so they better hurry! Tell me what you think! It was just a alittle twist on the story! R&R PLEASE  
~Naomi~**


	4. You is what i need

You Are What I need

CPOV

I woke up, I left Rose there alone, with Elena, she could kill her, and she would die, I had a week, only a week.

I looked up at the ceiling I blinked, and only her face flashed across my mind.

"Your awake, Christian, can you hear me?" Adrian asked, leaning over my bead.

"I left her there, I left her, and she is going to die." I rambled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rose, I left her three in the shadow lands, no living person can survive more than one week there without dieing, I have to get her out, now."

"Christian you can't help her, you would have to be dead, if you die there, and you are dead in the real world too."

"Then I will be, I won't live in a world without her,"

"She is fine, you are just imagining things." Adrian said.

APOV

"She is fine, you are just imagining things." I lied through my teeth; I knew that she wasn't alright, that she would die, I knew that, but I had to lie for him, just to keep him alive, for her, if she lived.

"Bye, see you." I left the room, I had to check on something, and I had to check on Rose.

I opened myself up to her, and soon I got hold of her, but we weren't in my chosen setting, some place dark, someplace dead.

_The sky was dark, and all around was dark, it looked dead somehow, like it had life, but it withered away to nothing. I felt, I was in a black in white picture, but the only thing that told me I wasn't was her, Rose, she was there, standing, in the middle of the dead meadow._

_Her hair was in a braid, with one piece of hair in front of her face, a silky ribbon running through the braid. It was a pale blue, pale sky blue, it matched her outfit. She had on a long strapless summer dress that was white, with the same color ribbon tied around her waist; she looked like a ghost against all of the dark color surrounding her. _

_I looked down at what I had on, a black shirt, and jeans, not bad, since I looked amazing in it, just for Rose._

"_Rose," I whispered. "You're not…" I trailed off, I couldn't finish, and she wasn't dead, yet. _

"_No but I'm getting close." She turned around, and she had tears in her eyes, she was crying. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_This is what is wrong," she pointed to everything around her. "I'm not near Christian, or Sita, or Alisa, or Lissa or anyone, I'm stuck here, and if I die, this is where I will most likely stay." _

"_Rose, your not going to die," _

"_Did Christian tell you? Listen to him; he is my voice when you guys aren't sleeping. This place is dead, you can't go wandering around, or you will get lost." She warned. _

"_Can't I help you Rose?" _

"_The same way, everyone else can help me, you all have to be here, this is a game, but in this game, I'm immortal and you guys have one chance, and that's it, get them all here Adrian, then the games begin." She whispered urgently, like someone would here her. _

"_Yes, yes they do." A voice came from behind said, I didn't recognize her, her hair was likes Rose, but instead it was longer and curly somehow, and Roses wasn't, she had jade greens, but she Was a moroi, it had to be her, Elena. _

"_Leave Adrian," Rose looked at me and then back at Elena. _

"_Poor Rose, stuck here, only way to get out for her is to find a door, somewhere, but this place you can get lost in, and killed. You must help her, only the truly living can, one life, she has to protect all of you, and I suggest bringing only the minimum, so only 4 people needed."_

"_You put her here?" I asked, coldly, there was no warmth in my voice, and I stepped forward to her._

"_Doesn't she can kill you, I can have no damage done to me, and I can't die." She warned me, and soon enough she was in front of me. _

"_You have to kill me before you kill him." She smirked, and all of sudden things started to change, the scenery changed and Rose outfit. _

_She now wore, a blood red strapless tank top, but I saw hints of white on it, and she also had jean short on. Her hair came undone, and then she fell to the ground. Her tan skin, turned almost as pale as mine._

_We were in a house, with wood floors, and some chairs in the room as well, but it was covered in blood, her blood, Rose's blood. _

_A dagger appeared next to rose on the floor, her shirt was ripped and her wedding band was on her finger, this is what was really happening in the real world, Rose was dieing. _

_Her breath was short and shallow; it looked like it hurt a lot. I leaned down to heal her, but then someone stopped me. _

"_It wont do any good, Adrian, this is just a dream remember?" It was Dimitri. _

"_You help try to kill her?" I asked in a small voice. _

"_No, that was all Elena; she brought me back to life, to real life." _

_I really looked at him now, his tanned skin came back, and his once red eyes were back to brown, he was a dhampir. _

_DPOV_

_Adrian looked at me, I watched her get hurt, yes, but I tried to free her first, and now I knew she was trapped in the shadow land because of me. _

_~Flash back~_

_Rose had this glazed expression on her face, but she still was a wear of everything that was gong on, she only got that look when she was talking with Lissa through the bond. Was she doing that now? _

_Elena walked into the room, with a dagger. She looked at Rose, and then at me, she knew we had feelings for each other, well at least I did. _

"_We can have some fun later," Elena whispered into my ear as she passed. _

_She had the same brown hair as Rose, but hers was in perfect ringlets, curls, and her Jade green eyes stood out against her skin, she was slim like most moroi, but she had some curves, she was stunning, and if I didn't know Rose, she would be the prettiest thing that every walked this planet, but I knew Rose, she was, 2x beautiful as rose in some ways, like how she gracefully glided across the room, inhumanly, unnatural. She was kind person, like Lissa, but she also could be a very big pain in the ass at times. She thinks he could get anybody she wants, but she can't, once they met Rose. Rose was another story. _

_While Elena, was inhumanly beautiful, so was Rose, but in a different matter. The way Rose swayed her hips, made any guy swoon, and her special smile, made any guy melt, she was beautiful even when she was at her worst, and she was more beautiful than Elena. Elena was very pretty, but Rose still beat her, and Elena was beat out by Rose, with Christian, and Rose was dead, that was another thing. We guys like them hot, feisty, sassy, charming, deadly (dhampir), graceful (moroi), where Rose had all of these, and every single positive you could get from being a girl. Even the moroi were after her with just one glance. But it wasn't how she looked that drawled some of them in, it was her personality, how she knew that should could get anything from one of us but didn't, and her bad ass-ieness. She was just her, and that was made her beat all the rest. _

_Elena was gorgeous, but Rose, no word to descry her, it would just be insulting. _

"_Rose, you have two choices, you can let me have Christian and I wont kill you, or you can die a slow suffering death, and end up in the shadow lands. Which one?" Elena asked in a dead cold voice. _

"_Go to hell Elena." Rose spoke, she said Elena's name with venom, like that poor name had to be put with her and that anyone named that should be abashed. And with that Elena started to hurt Rose, she stabbed her twice, and strigoi throw her across the room, she was hurt and definitely. _

_~End of Flash back~ _

"_Oh Rose," I stroked her hair, which was wet from some blood, a pool of blood surrounded her, and that was when I lost it I punched Elena in the face and she disappeared. _

_EPOV_

He punched me! Dimitri Belikov punched me! And I was going to let him kill her too, so now he has to watch from the side, he will be so depressed that I won't let him ill her, oh well. I disappeared from sight. 

_APOV  
_

_The scene around us started to fade away, and Rose changed back to what she was in, her white dress with her hair and the blue ribbon in it. _

_She took in a huge breath, Dimitri was gone, it was just me and Rose again, until I woke up. _

I woke up, I knew what had happened, it was real, how much Rose was hurt, and that she was going to die if her spirit didn't return to her by then, she would, I just knew.

I ran to Christian's room he sat up bolt right, and looked at my face, it must of shown the 'I-know-what-happened-and-I-saw-Rose-' look.

"Is she okay?" He blurted out.

"In dream, shadow land world yes, in the real world, she will die."

"No," He whispered.

CPOV

"No," I whispered, she couldn't die, she had to live, for me, like I had to live for her, I needed to help her. She was mine, and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her, now or ever.

"They all have to come in with us, except Lissa and no one else, mason can come in too, but so I guess so could Lissa, so we will al go in then" Adrian explained.

"Yes, she has to be saved Adrian, she just has to, I can't live without her, and she is what I need."

_I love you Flame boy. You are what I need. _

Rose voice echoed in my head, I smiled, she got it, I knew she did.

_You are what I need. _

It echoed in my head, until I fell asleep.

**Okay, that was the end, you guys better start paying attention, because it will come together in the end. And someone isn't going to make it out of the shadow world, alive. Tell me who! I know weird question, but someone has to. This is really just to show you how horrible it is there, and how much power Elena has (it is a lot, if you didn't get that yet). So R&R PLEASE! **

**~Naomi~**

**--:- **


	5. Let the games begin

Let the games begin

RPOV

I was dead, or I was at least dieing, my skin seemed paler that it ordinarily was, I was dieing, I could feel it, I saw it.

"Poor Rose, I love her so much Adrian." I heard Christian say to Adrian through his head.

"I know me too." I couldn't help but laugh at this, poor flame boy; he was so pissed right now.

"Dude," UI could here the annoyance in Christian voice.

I shook me head and smiled. I ignored the rest of what they were saying.

The sky was dark, like it always is, and ghosts surrounded me, I knew some of them, Like Lissa's family, I sometimes talk to them but not much, I usually stayed in the fields of meadows, in case I got lost.

"Rose! Oh my god! You're alive!" It was Lissa.

"Hey," I said, not turning around to look at her, I knew there was more than one person there, and I knew everyone of them.

"Rosie," Flame boy,

I smiled, and I felt hands wrap around my waist.

"What I don't get a response?" I turned to look at him.

I shook my head, and leaned up and kissed him.

"That's better." He said after about a minute, when we broke apart.

"Get a room," I heard Adrian complain.

"There isn't even a house here, how are we supposed to get a room?" I asked sarcasm in my voice.

"Go make out in the woods or something…." He suggested.

"But it still isn't a room," I smirked.

"It is still Rose," Jesse piped in.

"Jesse, Ralf, very surprised you came." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we had too."

"And why is that?'

"They made us,"

"They?"

"Christian, well mostly Adrian."

"Good job guys, what you bribe them with?"

"Nothing for Jess, but Ralf, we had to give him your scarf." Adrian said.

"Why did you give that to him?" I looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"They love you Rose, duh." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow, never would of thought,"

"Hey what about us? We are still here." Mia and Eddie complained.

I reluctantly let go if Christian, and went to give them both huge hugs, I squeezed Eddie really hard, just to annoy him.

"Hathaway, do you know how much we missed you?" He asked rhetorically.

"I know I am just that amazing aren't I?"

He rolled his eyes.

I heard her voice; I knew she was coming, to kill us, Elena.

"The gang is all here aren't they Rosemarie?"

"Leave them alone," I growled.

"You know just as well as me, that the shadow lands is an unforgiving place, now don't we?" She glanced at Christian and me.

"Go to hell,"

"Rose, that wasn't very nice, says you're sorry."

"Why, you belong there."

"Say sorry," Pain inflicted on me, I dropped down n the ground, and someone was leaning right near me, Christian.

This pain, I knew Christian couldn't prevent, only she could stop it.

"Rose, look at me, Rose." He tried to help, I knew he was.

"Stop it! It is hurting her! Stop it Elena, she will forgive you!"

The pain stopped, and I fall the rest of the way to the ground.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, are you okay?" Christian asked pain in his voice, afraid that he will lose me.

I tried to life myself up, and I did, but not much, "I'm fine, I'm not the one who can get killed."

Christian grabbed my waist, and put me in his lap, arms wrapped around me tight.

"She can't get killed, but she can die in the real world." Elena's voice was cold, and heartless.

CPOV

"She can't get killed, but she can die in the real world." Elena's voice was cold, and heartless.

"No," I whispered, but she heard me.

"I will kill her, if I have too. I could kill her right now, the dream world will fade, and turn into the real thing, you will really be there, and you can watch her die."

And that was what happened, the dream world did fade, and I smelled blood, Rose's blood, she was covered with it, but I still held her.

Elena had a dagger in her hand, and walked up to us, "Let her go Christian."

"No, kill me first, but I won't let you kill her."

She looked at me, and suddenly I flung backwards, Rose lie on the ground, barley holding on. Strigoi restrained us, I couldn't watch.

"Rose! No, Rose!" I screamed I knew it was no use; Elena was going to kill her.

It all started to fade again, and we were back in the shadow lands again.

Rose took a huge breath, I got up and ran over to her, and she was trying to stand up.

"What?! What happened, I am control where we are!" Elena screamed up at the sky.

"Maybe, you do, but not all of the time." A voice said, I didn't know who it was, but Elena did, and she looked terrified.

He was tall, but I was taller, he was maybe 6'4 I was 6'5, he had dirty blonde hair that shone white in the sunlight. He had, what seemed like hypnotizing eyes, he had amethyst purple eyes, he was a moroi, and a girl was standing next to him. She had pale blonde hair, Like Lissa's, and sea blue eyes, she was a dhampir, then it hit me, I knew who it was. Anna and Vladimir, they were stuck here.

"Anna, Vladimir, how mice to see you again, I thought you were dead?" There was a double meaning in the words, that I didn't get, but I knew Rose did.

"You killed them didn't you, you are part immortal, and you are part strigoi." Rose accused.

"Yes, yes she is, and that is why no one knows about her, she can change her age, she changes her name, she should be dead Rose, but she shared blood with her lover a strigoi." Anna said, she glared at Elena.

"Yes, I did, I have many names, and this is just one of them. I want to become, a real strigoi, a living one."

"Strgoi don't live," growled Anna.

Rose stood up and stood right next to Anna and Vladimir, everyone followed except me. Something kept me there, a force, they knew that, Elena was doing it.

"Christian is on my side, see?"

"No!" Fire shot out of my hands and flew towards her and I ran to the rest of them.

"Wrong move,"

"Go to hell Elena," Rose said once again.

"Didn't you learn last time it wasn't polite to say that, I must have to teach you another lesson," I saw her trying to inflict pain on Rose, but it failed, we were protected. "Damn it!"

"I didn't learn my lesson, why don't you teach e it again?" Rose stepped out from the rest of us and stood right in front of Elena, she was slightly taller than Elena, which was good.

EPOV

I inflicted pain on Rose, but it didn't work, instead it bounced right back and I dropped to my knees, it hurt a lot.

CPOV

Elena dropped to her knees, and she felt the pain not Rose, then she stopped crying out in pain, and I saw Rose wince, she was getting through just enough, but she could bear.

"Elena, you never mess with a Hathaway, because as you can see karma can be a big bitch about it. And with me, it just gets worse." She wasn't afraid of Elena anymore, she glared at her, and Elena, for once looked scared.

"Never Hathaway, I will get him back, even if it kills me."

"I could do that right now if you wish."

"Ha ha, real funny." Elena got up, sarcasm in her voice.

Rose smirked. "It is on bitch."

"Let the games begin."

**Okay that was the end of chapter 5!!!! Hope you guys like it! The games begin, and Anna and Vladimir are on the good side! Yeah! But Elena always has some tricks up her sleve! R&R PLEASE!  
~Naomi~**

**--:-**


	6. Run Devil Run

Run Devil Run

CPOV

There was a flash of lightning, and a scream.

I saw Rose on the ground motionless, but she couldn't die, she couldn't, she was in the shadow lands.

"Rose," My heart hurt, she couldn't be dead, no shadow lands or not, she couldn't, Rose wasn't……dead.

I realized that was just were I was standing, Rose pushed me out of the way, if she was dead it was my fault.

"Rose, please," I ran over to her, and leaned down, she wasn't breathing, she was, she really was. I picked her up and just held her there in my arms.

"Rose, no, please, I love you so much." I single tear fell from my check, it hurt, it hurt a lot, she was alive, and she had to be.

I looked at her, she wore a strapless black dress, that wasn't to long or to short, it was flowing so she could move in it, and she was bare foot, she was pale, extremely pale.

Suddenly she coughed, and said,

"Getting hit by lightning isn't a pleasant experience, I really isn't, don't try it."

"Rose," I hugged her, and squeezed tight, afraid it was an illusion.

APOV

The lightning flashed, and a screamed rang out, oh god, Rose.

There she was on the ground, still, too still to be alive. But this was the shadow lands, she couldn't die, but then again she has been an exception to every rule.

I looked at Christian, I would never forget his face, the pain on it was unbearable, and you would think, that he was being killed, but he was in no harm, she was.

Just before the lightning, Rose looked up, like she knew it was coming, and pushed Christian out of the way, he thought it was his fault, and it was.

What am I thinking, it isn't his fault? Oh no, the darkness.

MPOV

Christian face was so filled with pain, as he saw Rose lying there, hurt broken, dead, she was dead.

"Rose," He whispered.

He ran over to her, and picked her up in his arms, and just held her. "Rose, please," He couldn't live without her, the hurt that showed was horrible, and every single person there, knew it, that he was hurting, and since she wasn't, that hurt him more, a tear slipped down his check. Christian never cried, but he was, over Rose, dead Rose.

No one's POV

They all stood there, not wanting to move, hurt was on all there faces, Lissa was crying, Adrian was fighting the rage within him, Eddie looked horrible, Mia looked so sad, Jesse and Ralf were in shock, Christian, was the worst. Pain was written all over his face, sadness filled his eyes. Rose wasn't dead, not yet anyway,

CPOV

I just held Rose there, and hugged her; she looked at me like I was crazy, for even thinking she was dead.

I just looked at her; he face was still shockingly pale, like mine and Lissa's. There wasn't one mark on her, like nothing happened.

"Oh Rose, god, I love you so much. Don't ever do that again, you are more important than me."

She looked at me with hurt in her eyes, and sadness.

"Don't ever say that, a dhampir, isn't more important then a moroi, they come first."

"No Rose, never, not you,"

She just looked at me, not saying a word, just looking at me, there were only inches away from out faces, and I closed that space,

It was a gentle kiss, but she deepened it, I fell backwards onto the ground, I grabbed her waist, and pulled her as close as she could get to me.

She broke apart, not panting, but she just stopped.

"No, not now," Rose face filled with worry.

"Rose, what's wrong baby?"

"_She's _coming, and she bringing some friends." Friends as in strigoi she meant.

She got up, and looked around in panic, "Hide,"

We ran to the forest, I could tell she didn't approved, but she knew that was our only option.

Once we were hidden, they appeared. They didn't see us, they couldn't find us, and they wouldn't, Rose was hiding us, so she couldn't feel us.

We were dead silent, no noise came from us, and Elena stood there in the dress as always. It was a red gown, draped with black Tule, and had beads on then top part and the bottom, it was strapless.

They disappeared.

"You guys have to leave, it is too dangerous here."

They all started to shake their heads, the murmured things like 'no' 'no way' 'over my dead body'.

"Rose, I'm not leaving you." I said, I wasn't letting her leave.

She started to shake her head no, but then she fell to the ground.

"Rose! No, Rose!" I leaned down, and there was blood on the floor, floor? We were in a house, the house Elena was killing Rose in.

It all faded and then we were there, but the others weren't, they were still in the shadow lands.

"Christian, how nice to see you," Elena said, entering gracefully into the room, her long dress brushing the floor.

"Elena,"

Rose, was once again covered in blood, and she was in her clothes, her real clothes she had on. Her breath was short and shallow, making it hard to breathe; I would give anything to take that pain away.

"Rose, please Rose, it is okay, just hold on, please?" I begged the motionless body on the floor.

She groaned in pain, I touched her side, and she winced, it hurt her.

I picked her up and placed her into my lap, she wasn't going to die, she was strong, and she was very strong she would hold on, I told myself.

I just held her there, like she was the only thing on earth, she was hurt and I couldn't do anything, if I killed Elena, Rose would be trapped in the shadow lands forever, if I didn't she would kill Rose.

RPOV

It hurt everything hurt, it hurt to move, to breathe, to think even.

Christian held me, it was comforting, his scent, just holding me.

"Rose please stay awake." He murmured into my ear.

_Love you Flame boy. _I knew my voice sounded weak, just in my head, but in his, you could probably barley hear it.

"Oh Rose, please baby, I love you." He whispered.

CPOV

My Rose could die right hear, and that would be then end of everything I had to live for, I loved Rose more than anything else in the world. I needed her to live.

_Love you Flame boy. _

Her voice sounded so weak in my head, was she really that weak, why was she holding on at all?

"Oh Rose, please baby, I love you." I whispered into her ear, I loved her so much. When she got hit with that lightning, everything in my world shattered, because she was my world.

A song started to play in my head, it hurt for some reason.

I'll bet two years I'll bet one year  
I'll bet those years you won't be here  
I guess I'll keep, I guess you'll keep  
Every memory  
Sadly we may never be  
I'll bet my tears I'll bet your tears  
I'll bet those tears over time could disappear

Wait a minute I have more to say  
and I care if you're listening to me  
I need you more than you'll ever know  
I still do, willing to let it show

I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything (oh)

I know, I know (I know, I know)  
Feelings can show  
If you let go-oh-oh-oh  
It must be told (it must be told)  
I've got a hold  
On what we used to have

I will forgive if you forget  
All the things we said  
Let's accept it  
I need you, more than you'll ever know  
I still do, willing to let it show

I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything

(shh, silence)

I love you so much Rose, please don't ever leave me.

"I won't Christian," Her voice sounded stronger than it had, I had my eyes closed, I opened them, and we were back in the forest, with everyone around. Thank god.

"What did she want Rosie?"

"Me, you, the usual,"

She got up from my grip, "We need protection for each group, and a leader who isn't immortal here."

They all nodded.

"Anna, you have Eddie and Mia, Vladimir you have Lissa, Jesse and Ralf, and I have Adrian and Christian. What ever happens, if you can die, and there is danger, run, if you are like me, stay protect them at all costs, just do it." Rose voice was determined but it had the faintest slight of worry, will they all make it out, alive?

They all looked at her, and Rose suddenly looked slightly annoyed.

"Go!"

"Rose, where are we going to go?" Adrian asked.

"Some where, that they can't find us, that water."

"What do you mean?"

"We are going to the other side of the shadow lands, it is where creatures end up, strigoi end up, and it is much more dangerous then here, there are things that we will face, old enemies, Victor, Elena will be there and strigoi, old strigoi that I have killed, it will be deadly."

"Hello Rose," Elena' voice echoed.

"You better prepare for the worst Elena, because you don't mess with a Hathaway, ever." Rose said.

"Like you could take me, I can kill you Rose; you don't seem to realize that."

"I've gotten stronger, I bet I could protect them, I was trained to kill."

"Like you are any good, you couldn't even beat me and my strigoi, how could you beat anything else, and even if you try to beat me, you will be dead the next day."

"Unlikely story,"

"You better start running,"

"I'm not, you are. Run. Devil. Run."

Elena glared at her, and soon we were at a completely different place, then we were, we were at the other side, and it was dangerous, deadly, lethal, and killer.

Rose's words echoed in my head,

Run. Devil. Run

This will be interesting.

**Rose cant die, and now she is stronger, this chapter really has nothing to do with it, but I had to update, I promise I will try harder next time, so R&R PLEASE! And Elena was the one who cast the lightning bolt! **

**~Naomi~**


	7. Dark Shadows

Dark Shadows

CPOV

This place was strange, it was somewhat color, and well at least things looked more vivid, unlike 2D, it looked 3D.

There was an ocean, we were on a beach, and a castle was on a hill right near the beach, it had a lot of people flooding inside and out at all times. Rose was right, there were strigoi here, you could tell from the skin, but they all weren't bad too, some were just fine, and then I saw Dimitri.

"Dimitri!" Rose shouted, he looked and smiled, then he saw Adrian and me, his smiled faded.

"Rose what are you doing here, trying to get killed?" He walked down from the castle.

"Well since I can't die, no, I'm hiding."

"Elena is coming soon, I will hide you, follow me." He walked back up to the castle, and went inside, we followed, but I didn't remember, walking up, we were just suddenly up there.

We walked in the front door, and I was shocked, it had color, red, gold, yellows and blue were everywhere. I looked at Rose, and I saw the huge smiled on here face, she loved it.

"She can't enter here can she?" Rose knew, that is was true, it was more of a rhetorical question.

"Nope, the only safe place in all the shadow lands, any place with color, makes them weaker, as them I mean evil. In here you are basically drained of power if you were strigoi but not always."

"Exceptions,"

"Of course, there are exceptions to every rule, most of them are you fault they were made in the first place. Like no paints in your room without permission, I don't think that was a very good color on her." Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Lissa liked it, well I think; she was laughing to hard to give me an answer." She smirked.

He shook his head, "Roza, oh Roza, what are we going to do with you?"

"We? No I think it is just her and me." Adrian smiled.

"Actually, I think I rule over the rest of you." I said, and I was pretty sure I did.

"I'm with Christian," Rose agreed.

"Good, because I think that any other choice would count as cheating." I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"

I grabbed her waits from behind.

"Okay, can we keep it PG rating for now?" Adrian asked.

I laughed, "Sure, as long as we get it up to PG-13 later."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"We have two rooms, one of you has to share with me, and the other two have the other room." Dimitri said.

"I'll share with Rose!" Adrian screamed out.

He looked at her face that said 'if-you-try-anything-you-wont-be-leaving-here-alive'.

He nodded.

"Fine then," She sighed.

"Yes!" He screamed, and grabbed Rose and hugged her to death.

"Adrian I will die of lack of air soon," She said, being shushed up against him.

"Oh sorry," He let go of her and smiled, and so did Rose.

DPOV

Damn!

I wanted Rose in the room with me, now I have to be with Christian, this wasn't a very good idea.

"Guess I'm stuck with you Belikov," Christian came up next to me.

"Yeah guess so,"

"At least we have something in common,"

We looked at each other, and both said at the same time, "Rose,"

"Christian, sorry I wasn't at the wedding, I would have been, I knew Rose knew that I was alive, but she also knew that I was 'busy'."

"That was why she wanted one extra invitation,"

"She didn't tell you, why?"

"NO offense, but I'm not exactly a big fan out of you, breaking her heart, turning strigoi, almost getting her killed, I guess you can see why."

"I don't like you much either, taking Rose away from me, causing horrible pain, almost killing me with fire, you can see why cant you?"

"Stop it! Belikov! Ozera!" Rose shouted, guess she heard us, "Go argue upstairs, and just don't let me hear you!"

"Sorry Rosie," Christian mumbled.

"Sorry Roza," Christian glared at me, I gave him one in return.

"I still hate you Belikov," He whispered.

"If you weren't a moroi, I would have killed you by now."

"Why don't you, she just said she couldn't hear us?"

"I will kill you, if you hurt her."

"Whatever," He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" My voice sounded really angry and pissed.

"No where, but you are going to hell."

"Don't piss me off Ozera." I warned him.

"Then leave Rose alone,"

"I won't do that, but I will punch you if you don't leave the subject alone."

"Do it, let's see how much Rose will like you after you do that,"

"Now you are using her as protection?"

"Go to hell Belikov," He started to walk away, my hand curled into fists; I was mad, really mad.

"You first," He half turned, and glared at me.

"No, ladies first remember?"

That was it; I walked up to him, and punched him in the stomach.

Fire erupted from his hands, and shot at me, just missing my face on purpose. **(De'ja'vu****, happened in the first one too!)**

Moroi could be just as strong and fast as dhampir when they wanted to, and this was one of those times.

Fire flew from his hands, hitting my arm, and giving me a burn; I kicked his chest and he flew backwards.

"STOP IT! NOW!" Rose yelled, when she saw us.

She ran and pushed me to the floor, and slapped Christian in the arm.

"Say your sorry! Both of you! Now!"

"Him first," I growled.

"Ladies first, Dimika." Christian glared at me.

"You guys cannot be trusted together; Christian you will sleep in the other room with…" I could tell she was having a mental war in her mind. "Adrian."

YES! SHE WAS WITH ME! IN MY ROOM!

It showed on my face, "But it isn't final." With that she glared at me and gave Christian the 'do-that-again-and-you-will-have-to-go-to-hell-Rose-style' his eyes widened, and nodded. I smirked.

AS if she could see through the back of her head, she turned and gave me an even worse look 'you-touch-him-again-there-will-be-a-lot-of-anygry-people-after-you-including-me'. This time my eyes widened, and I must have looked terrified, because Christian smiled, Rose slapped him arm lightly, and they walked out.

She was going to give me hell for this tonight.

***THAT NIGHT***

"DIMITRI! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK YOU COULD HURT CHRISTIAN!?" she screamed at me.

"Rose, I said I was sorry, I just lost it for a second."

"You could have killed him!"

"Rose, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking I swear!"

"Humph," She turned away from me and walked into Christian's and Adrian's room next store.

RPOV

I'm so mad at Dimitri right now, it isn't funny.

I knocked on Christian's door, and Adrian answered.

"I see you have come back for more little dhampir, just couldn't wait to see me?" He smirked.

"Actually, I did want to see someone, and I just couldn't wait, so in a sense you are right." I said, I sounded seductive.

His eyes, lit up, like a little puppy, and hugged me.

I saw Christian from behind Adrian and it looked like he was going to explode with anger, he caught me eye and I smirked. He realized what I was doing and went up right behind Adrian and tapped on his shoulder, he had to play along.

"How dare you! You are cheating on me, with him!?' Christian screamed, I was trying so hard not to smile.

"Yes, yes I am." I answered, trying to keep a straight face.

"I knew you would come around!" Adrian screamed.

I looked at Christian; he knew what I was asking, so he nodded.

I leaned up, and my lips just brushed Adrian's, it was barley a kiss, but to him, I might have well been taking off my clothes.

"ADRIAN! HOW DARE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"Sorry, guess she wasn't good enough for you, but I won't let her slip through my fingers!" He pointed down at me. "HA!"

I let my smile show, getting bigger, the more I relaxed, and Christian was doing the same, then we started bursting out laughing.

"You guys, are mean sick people you know that?" Adrian shook his head and smiled. "I knew it was too good to be true,"

"YOU should have seen your face! Oh my god! It looked like you just saw Santa!" I said between laughs.

"You guys are enjoying this way too much, but really Rose, next time, could you do something more convincing, I didn't believe it for the first second."

"Because you didn't believe it for a second you believe it for the whole time!"

"Tell me when you become a famous or something, like a book writer, then I will try to believe it, okay that made no sense."  
That just made me and Christian laugh even harder, and now Adrian was laughing too, we were all on the floor, laughing at nothing like idiots. Then I heard a crash outside.

We all stopped laughing, we came back to reality, and we all knew, it was the shadow lands, and we all knew, we would die, eventually, maybe tonight.

I got up and looked outside the window, there she was Elena, and she had someone with her, Lissa, she had Lissa.

"Come down Little Rose, come and play." She smiled.

I glared and jumped put of the window.

CPOV

She jumped out of the window, was she crazy?!

I ran over, and looked out, there was Elena, and she had Lissa, oh god, Lissa.

I ran back, and ran down the stairs, and outside.

"Lissa!" Rose screamed.

Elena threw Lissa and she hit the wall, and it was concrete.

"No! Leave her alone Elena! Lissa wake up now! Wake up! She won't be able to hurt you anymore!" Rose screamed, two living strigoi held her down on the ground.

Lissa started to become transparent, but then Elena said, "If she leaves now, she can't come back, I will make sure of that, unless she is dead."

Elena took out a dagger, and ran it across Lissa's neck.

"LISSA NOW!"

She listened, but before she went away completely she said,

"Sorry Rose,"

With that she disappeared.

"Anna and Vladimir should of taken more acre of her, one down, and six more to go, and you of course, and now Dimitri. So before you are all alone, I have to get rid of seven more, have fun Rose, trying to protect them."

Lissa appeared in front of me, and for a minute she was there, Elena saw her.

Elena walked over, she flew backward, and Lissa landed with a thump, she was weak, she needed blood, she knew that, but we couldn't get her any.

"Say good bye to Rose and Christian Lissa," She said coolly, looking right at me, Rose turned to me, and gave me a look that said goes back inside.

Instead I walked forward, to help them.

"Wrong move," Elena glared at Rose, for some reason. A light flashed and the last I saw was Rose's face filled with tears, no she couldn't cry, not over me. then I saw nothing. I saw blackness.

LPOV

I saw the same light as Christian, and we both fell to the floor with a thump. I was weak I knew that.

The last thing I saw was Rose leaning over Christian, and she looked at me, she had tears in her eyes. She looked back at Christian.

The last thought I had was when she was leaving to go find Dimitri. 'You love him more then me' and this time she did. The blackness swallowed me, and I knew I wasn't coming back.

I was dead.

**Okay, I know you guys probably hate me for killing Lissa, and maybe Christian, but he won't die, I promise that. Since you guys, wouldn't let me who should die in one of the chapters I chose Lissa, never really had much patience with her. Well sorry, go ahead flame me for killing her. **

**Lissa D.**

**Died 4/24/10**

**R.I.P.**

**Best friend, and too be mother. **

**Please R&R even if it to be to tell me I am a horrible person!**

**~Naomi~ **

**:'( **


	8. Secrets

RPOV

Lissa was dead, she had to be, but somehow I knew she was alive in some way. I could still feel her, and she was alive, I saw her, still breathing, but there was certain uneasiness about it, like she was only half alive, like me.

She was sleeping, like me, like I was asleep but on the brick of dieing, we both were, but why wasn't she waking up?

Christian, oh Christian, he was alive I could tell that, he was, but I couldn't tell if t was like Lissa and me, he would wake up, he had to.

"Christian, please wake up, please?" I shook his body, he didn't move, he just kept breathing, I shook again, and he mumbled,

"Rose, Rose, Rose," Over and over again.

I had tears in my eyes, I knew they could die, I knew that it was possible, I knew.

I looked up at the gray sky, it didn't have the same feel as when we first arrived, and everything was black and white, just like it was, there was no safe place in the shadow lands. Everything was dead.

CPOV

I knew Rose was trying to wake me up, and I was trying to wake up, but I couldn't, I just lye there on the ground, waiting for my body listen to me, to wake up. I felt water falling down on my head, she was crying, my Rose was crying, because of me.

I moved my arms, and I felt her stiffen, she touched my face, and one thought ran through me, where was Lissa?

"Christian, gets up please, please, you can't be gone too." She begged.

Wait, Lissa was dead?

I felt her shake my body again, and this time, I opened my eyes.

I saw her, she was in tears, and when she saw me, I was trying to get up, and I sat up. She looked at me, up and down, making sure it was me, making sure she was right and I was okay. Then she tackled me.

We fell to a heap in the ground, her kissing me lightly on the lips. It hurt to touch her though, it just plain hurt, I don't know why, but it did, it hurt when I moved, it hurt when I touched her, and I really wanted to do that. She touched some part on my chest, and it hurt a lot.

"Ow,"

"I'm sorry," She got off me, and sat a foot away now.

"No Rose, come here." I opened my arms, and she looked me over again, she must have somehow seen that I was in pain, and that every movement hurt.

"No, you're hurt it will hurt you."

"Rose please, the only thing hurting me right now is you, please come here, it will hurt a little bit, but I will live."

She shook her head.

"Then I will have to come over to you," I crawled over to her, and hugged her. "See? Please baby, hug me back."

She looked at me, even though it did hurt, I just wanted Rose to be in my arms.

She hugged me back, and I slowly pulled her on my lap, which she helped me with, I stroked her hair, and kissed her head. God, I loved her so much.

Rose glanced over to Lissa, and I saw tears well up in her eyes, I looked over to her, and Lissa looked more like a wax doll then a living person.

Rose got off my lap, and walked over to Lissa; she sat down next to her, and looked her over.

Her expression changed from sadness to wonder, something was wrong.

I walked over, and sat down next to Rose. Lissa was a wax doll, she never was living, and she certainly wasn't now, but it was the fact that she was there before, and not so long before, what happened?

"Surprised? I'm not, taking away what she valued most in her life would be a perfect way to destroy her, since now that this happened, and no one is safe in the Shadow Lands." Elena voice rang in my ears, cold and heartless. She took Lissa.

RPOV

I got up and faced Elena, "You bitch!" I screamed at her, "Give back Lissa, now!"

"Rose the language, we have kids around, see?"

"No we don't-, oh my god."

I looked around, and sure there was kids there, little kids, teenagers, like myself, preteens, babies, and they were all dead, and most of them had two little holes in there neck, strigoi.

"This part of the Shadow Lands has everything in it and my dear Rose, you can die now, you will feel the pain, and if you die, you won't be coming back, because Lissa isn't here to save you. Let me explain,

"You are shadow kissed Rose, you have a connection with the dead, and so does Lissa from you, but she doesn't know that, you are bonded, but when you take one half away the other becomes weak, and easy to get to. I have Lissa under my power, so I can control the half that is why you are alive, I can make it so you will die, now you can die just like the rest of them, and they cant get back out if you are dead, meaning they will all die.

"Lissa isn't dead; she just is under my control, and now the living part of you I have, meaning you are dead, you can feel the pain, but won't die, get it? You can get hit by lightning, and it will hurt a lot. I control your life and death now, not Lissa, I, and you will be dead, even if we have to be in the real world to do it."

What I did next was really stupid, but I did anyway, I punched her in the face, hard.

"What the fuck?!" She screamed.

"You want me dead, kill me, I don't care anymore, kill me, before I kill you." I warned her.

"You don't know how to kill me,"

"I don't, now do I, will this do?" I pulled out my silver stake, and a gun with silver bullets, a wooden stake, and garlic.

Her eyes widened in fear, jackpot.

"No, you wouldn't," She whimpered.

I leaned down to her on the ground, "Wouldn't I?"

"You would, you would kill your own cousin, kill me? What if I gave your friend back?"

"You don't mess with a Hathaway Elena, don't mess with me, give me her back and maybe I wont kill you without a fight, but I still would win. I will make a deal however."

"Trade, my life for Lissa's?'

"Nope, because I or you will have to die in the end, and it wouldn't be fair, if I had to die and you win. Give me back Lissa, and I will get my immortal life back in here, in order to protect them, and I wont kill you right here and right now, how's that?"

I sounded scary; I bet I looked scary too.

"Deal, here." Elena snapped her fingers, and Lissa appeared in front of me on the ground unconscious, with that Elena disappeared.

"Lissa!"

CPOV

"Lissa!" Rose screamed, and bent down to Lissa, she looked her over, and all she was unconscious, but I bet she would fell like me, all achy, and painish.

"Rose, she is fine, I'm sure, I'm fine, looked see?" I tried to soothe her.

"But she died, Elena is right, she is dead here, she can only guide me and show up like a ghost, I know I could still be struck be lightning and not be hurt, but she cant stay here."

"Everything id dead here,"

"You're right, even me, and I always will be, I'm marked with death, she isn't, she has barley anything joining her to it, meaning if she did die here, which she did, she can't come back."

"Well then, one down and more to go."

"You have such encouraging words," She said sarcastically.

"That is what I'm here for," I shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"

She shook Lissa, and when she woke up, she looked really pale, almost transparent.

"You have to leave, you died her Liss, and if you don't leave you will be stuck here forever." Rose rushed the words out.

"But Rose I want to help, I need to help."

"You can, now that you can get into my head, you will appear in front of us, that are all, but you can't touch anything though."

"Fine, how long do I have?" I looked at Lissa, by my standard she had to leave now.

"0, now!" With that Lissa disappeared.

"Rose, is this really going to work? Can you get hurt?"

"Maybe, not sure, hand me that knife over there." I looked at her, like she was crazy, and in this she was.

"No Rose, I'm not letting you hurt yourself."

"Fine, I will get it," I tried to catch her, but she ran, damn it, she knew me too well.

She picked up her knife, and placed it right over her stomach.

"No Rose, if you are going to hurt yourself, does it on your hand or something." My eyes kept locked with the knife.

She moved the knife to her wrist, and she cut.

The blood flowed out of the wound, but soon stopped, she just had a look of pain on her face, and she could only feel it.

"Ow," She whispered.

"You can only feel it?" I asked, that was a stupid question, but I still asked it.

"Hell yeah,"

"Oh, I see, but if you got hit by lightning that would hurt?"

"Nah, not really, I mean it is sort of spontaneous and random, you don't fell it." She explained.

"What hit me? All I know it was a light."

"What hit you was light; it was all the elements, air, water, fire, earth and spirit. It didn't hit you, it just missed you and Lissa, but it just brushed Lissa, and fire and spirit don't mix."

"How do you know this?"

She didn't answer she just looked at me, a sad smile on her face, "I have told you many times before, I'm dead, I have always have had this connection."

"You're not dead Rose,"

"Then why am I here?! Why are you here!? It isn't fair, I'm dead, isn't that enough to deal with?! But no, it isn't I have to take away her darkness I have to do all this stuff just to keep you guys safe! I can't have a life; I have to be second always, even if I was moroi." She calmed down at then, and started to cry silently in her hands.

I walked over and put my arm around her, I just held her there, I didn't know what caused her to explode like that, she rarely does it, that was it, she always keep the darkness away from Lissa, she has to die and come back, and she could here, by pain.

"Rose, I know a way you can have your own life, but you wont be with Lissa, you won't be bonded,"

"I will do it,"

**Okay, so they aren't going to be bonded anymore, Lissa and Rose, but Christian and Rose are! I will tell you how soon, so Lissa is out of the story for now. I couldn't kill her, so I sort of brought her back…..anyway review! R&R PLEASE!**

**~Naomi~**


	9. Broken

Broken

CPOV

"Okay Rose, all you have to do is sort of die,"

She looked at me like I went insane, which to her I probably had.

"If I can't die, then how do you expect me to die?"

"Okay, when you got hit by lightning before, you died, and now you can feel the pain, you could do that, and this time the bound might be broken, I mean it weakened from Lissa dieing here,"

She nodded her head in agreement, "True,"

"But who has all the elements that we could work with it?"

"All of us together, I mean, Adrian has spirit, Jesse air, Mia water, Ralf earth, and I have fire, we could mix it together."

"That wont work, we need someone who has all of them and is just one person, like Elena."

"Well think of someone, wait I have an idea."

"Who,"

"Katherine, she has all of them, she is a girl I dated a few years back,"

"You and dating girls, doesn't always end well,"

"We have to try at least,"

"Fine," She mumbled, wow were they that bad?

"I can't believe you even just thought that," Rose shook her head, and looked down.

"Come on Rose, Katherine is nice, I promise,"

"And Elena was nice when I met her a few years back, and now she wants me dead, what am I going to think?"

"Rose calm down," I held her close to me, and she started to relax a bit, especially when I ran my hands down her dress.

"Christian stops, please,"

"Why, you like it, and it relaxes you," I leaned down and kissed her neck, I lightly bit down, and then I realized that I was hungry, I was thirsty all this time I didn't even give a thought about it,"

"Christian, you have to go back into the real world for now, you have to eat, and I can eat here." She whispered, I could tell she didn't want me to go, but I had to.

"I love you," I whispered.

A swirl of colors, more like blues, grays and blacks, mixed and the next thing I knew, I was looking at Lissa next to me, I was back, in the real world, and Rose wasn't.

DPOV

He disappeared, Christian, perfect; he won't be back for a while, since only I and she can eat here while the others have to go back for a bit. A week here, is only a few hours for them.

Good.

"Hey Rose," I gripped her shoulder.

"Hey comrade,"

"Rose, I was wondering what we are gong to do while they are gone, I mean, we will be pretty board otherwise."

"Yeah I guess we will be,"

"Why don't we go to the room, we could find something to there,"

"Nah, never happening Dimitri,"

"Damn," I muttered under my breath.

"What if we just went somewhere privet?"

"Nope," she walked away, and making sure I could see the sparkling wedding ring on her finger.

A girl appeared at the edge of the forest, she was pretty, nothing compared to Rose, but pretty. She walked towards me.

"I'm Katherine, I'm looking for Rose, and Christian," She said.

Her hair was a blonde so pale, that it looked white; it had a little color to it. Her eyes were a purple, a light lilac purple. She was slim, pale, no curves, but very pretty, a moroi.

"Rose is over there, and I don't know where Christian is,"

"Okay, hope Rose doesn't really die through this," She walked away.

Die through what?

KPOV

I could tell Rose was beautiful, her hair, her eyes, her skin tone, her body, everything, maybe that is why Christian left me for her.

"Rose!" I screamed to her.

She turned and looked at me, then realization hit her, she knew who I was she had to know.

"Katherine?" She asked, as I walked over to her.

"Yes, Christian said you wanted me to do something for you,"

"Yeah, I needed to knee if-

I cut her off, "Sure, you ready?"

She looked at me in surprise, "Yeah," She had uncertainty in her voic3e, but I was going to do it anyway.

I nodded, and gathered all my energy and cast it in the sky, making a golden cloud it soon crashed down and hit Rose, she lay there motionless on the ground, and it worked.

DPOV

There was a flash of light, and then I saw Rose on the ground motionless, dead.

"ROSE!" I screamed and ran over to where she lye on the ground.

I shook her, I knew it was useless but I still tried.

Then she coughed, I stood there in shock and relief, but how could she be alive? Not that I wasn't happy, but still how could she?

"Sorry if that hurt Rose, I didn't know how much power it would need,"

"Did you try to kill her?!" I was pissed, pissed like there was no tomorrow.

"In a way yes,"

"What?!" I screamed, I got up and started too walked to Katherine until someone tackled me down.

"Rose let go!" I screamed.

"No, she didn't do anything I asked her too, I could be bonded with Lissa anymore." She explained.

"Why I thought Lissa is your best friend?" I was completely confused, why would she want to die?

"She is, I just can't keep taking the darkness from her, I made it so it would go away to some other source like a rock or something, something that isn't living and it won't matter."

"Okay but wouldn't it be easier if you had the bond guarding Lissa?"

"Yeah and, I did it for myself."

"Rose you know they come first,"

"Fuck that rule, I lived with it all my life, I wanted it to be over!" She yelled, which hurt my ear.

CPOV

Lissa was crying for some reason.

"Christian I can't fell her, I can't feel Rose, what if she is dead, what if she really is and I can't save her, oh my god I would hate myself!" She sobbed into her hands.

Panic ran through me, what if she was dead/ What if I had left her to die? Oh my god I am a horrible person.

_Stop it! You're not a horrible person! You're a great person, listen to me Christian! It is Rose, she did it, she came already, and how fast did you call her? _

"_I guess pretty fast, but I don't remember it."_

_Tell Lissa I am sorry, that I had to do this and that even if it did break the bond I had to do it for myself, please tell her. _

"_I will I promise, okay Rose, I love you."_

_*{Silence}*_

"_Rosie?" _

_*{nada}*_

"_Rose?"_

_*{Nothing}*_

"_Rosemarie?"_

_Shut up! I need to concentrate, sorry babe, love you, need to go. Now. _

"_Jeez Rose, and okay fine, I love you remember that. And why you have to leave?"_

_Elena. _

The words echoed in my head, now she could be in trouble, I had to get back there soon, like now. But I needed to feed first.

I jumped out of the hospital bed, and ran to the feeder's room; I needed Rose to be okay for me.

I chose some random feeder and fed. I drank until I wasn't thirsty anymore, which was fast.

I left, and ran back to the room, I hoped on the bed, and opened myself up, and there she was on the floor, bleeding we were in the house, Elena's house, and now with her was Katherine, they were together on this, and they were against me.

*~/*~/*~/*~/*/~*

"Rose, oh god Rose," I whispered, they turned to me, not aware that I was here before, but now they were.

"Christian just who we were waiting for," Katherine said, a smirk on her face.

"Whatever," I looked down at Rose on the floor, she lost a lot of blood, and that could kill her, I had to do something, but what?

"I could kill her, you know, with one flick of my hand, she would be dead." Elena threatened.

"Christian no! It is an illusion, don't listen you will get killed!" Rose voice shouted from somewhere in the room, not from the motionless body on the floor but from one of the walls.

"Rose, baby, where are you?" I called out.

"Here, behind the book shelf," I walked over and looked for some book that would make it turn around, and sure enough I found one, and when it turned Rose was there bloody cut, and bruised, she could feel the pain, and now that she wasn't bonded with Lissa, she could die either way.

She was chained up on the wall, and boy did they looked painful, she was standing up, with cuffs attached to her wrists and to the wall, and chains on her feet, even if she tried to run she would fail.

I bent down to her, checking for anything that was major serious, and looking at her cuts and bruises.

"Rose are you okay, what hurt the most?" I asked, practically pleading for an answer so I could fix it.

"Stomach and around there,"

I lifted up her shirt; it was strapless black and flowing, with simple jeans to match it, skinny. I looked at her stomach, and for sure it was bruised and all red, cut and it looked like it would hurt a lot. I noticed blood smeared all over it, and then I saw the gash in her side, they stabbed her.

"Well Christian, let's see, how can we finish her off?" Katherine walked up behind me ad then stood in front of me, I completely blocked her from Elena's view.

Then when she saw that she handed me keys, and walked back to Elena, I heard a thump and spun around. Elena was on the floor knocked out cold, with Katherine holding a bat in her hands.

"Go, she will die here other wise! I can't heal her no one can I think, well not here go!" She yelled at me.

I unlocked to chains and Rose feel to the floor, I picked her up and I somehow got back to the castle, I lay her down on the grass, it soon turning red, her blood.

"Rose stay with me, please Rose," I pleaded.

I felt her pulse, it was scarcely slow, she was dieing, and she was going to die.

"Please Rose please, stay with me, stay with me baby, please I love you, please,"

She just lye there, no she couldn't die, she had to live, she had to.

"Rose pleases," I pulled her into my lap, and held her there, cradling her.

"Oh my god," Adrian came up from behind me, he ran over to us. "Give her to me; let me see if I can heal her."

I put her down on the grass and hoped, hoped that it would work.

RPOV

It hurt, it hurt to be touched and hurt to move, even to breathe.

I felt Adrian trying to heal me, but it wasn't working.

"Come on Rose, heal," Adrian muttered to himself.

"Rose, please Rose, please, I love you so much, please." Christian whispered into my ear, it hurt to think about if he was hurt or not by this. Why did I do this?

"Christian," I managed to get out.

"Rose," I felt his arms wrap around me, Adrian was still trying and still failing. I knew the only person who could do it, Elena, and she was trying to kill me, so I don't think she will help us.

APOV

Why wouldn't she heal already! Does she not like my magic or something, something that was blocking me out, maybe if I tried harder?

I did, and it finally got through a little, some cuts and bruises on her face were gone, it was getting better, eventually it would but I had to try the hardest ever on my life, she was dieing, she was going to die without this, but I wouldn't let her.

RPOV

He was trying so hard to heal me, and was failing each time, the pain ceased a little, but not much.

He gave up, "It won't work, and there is something or someone blocking it, like there was a wall for me preventing me to do it." I could hear the sadness in his voice, and the pain.

Christian's arm tightened slightly around me, it hurt but it felt good too.

"Flame boy," I breathed out, I opened my eyes a little, using the last of my energy.

"Rose, please, I love you Rose, please," he begged.

I smiled sadly, "Love you too."

"Rose," he stroked my hair back from my face, it hurt me a little, he knew because I flinched, and he stopped.

The last thing I saw was Christian's tear stained face, and his piercing blue eyes boring into mine, until my world went black.

CPOV

I couldn't believe what Adrian just said, he couldn't heal her, and she was going to die.

My arms tightened around her just slightly and she winced in pain.

"Flame boy," She breathed.

"Rose, please, I love you Rose, please,"

She smiled at me with a sad smiled, "Love you too."

"Rose," I stroked her hair, as her breath got slower and slower, I moved her hair away from her face, she flinched, and I stopped.

Rose opened her eyes, I knew my face was stained with tears, but I didn't care right now, she closed them again, and then she stopped breathing all together.

I shook Rose, no this wasn't true, she wasn't dead I wouldn't believe it, I shook her again.

"Rose, please, Rose, no!" I screamed, she was on the ground motionless, she couldn't be dead, and no she couldn't be.

"Christian she is dead!" Mia shouted from behind me, no she wasn't she couldn't.

I shook her again, but nothing happened, she was just there, dead, she was dead. My Rose was dead.

I stayed next to her, I wouldn't leave her, no not ever, and no.

I held her there, tears' flowing down my face and everyone's who was there, even Katherine was there.

Mia yelled at me, saying she was dead and she wasn't coming back this time, no one could heal her, and that stuff, but I yelled back saying it wasn't fair, we had a few tears running down our faces as we did this, she really was gone.

She gave up and I just held her there, I knew how to get to a pond, the one in the first dream, that is where I wanted her, there. They all soon walked away, until it was just me and Eddie.

"She's gone dude, accept it."

"I cant, I just cant, I love her so much Eddie," I looked at him, even he was crying, not as much as Mia or Katherine but he was crying.

"We have to go inside,"

"I want to put her somewhere, somewhere she will be safe, near the willow tress near the lake over there."

"I'll put her there tomorrow, I promise."

"No I want to,"

"We have to go, Elena is coming we have to go inside." He tugged me back from Rose, and I fought back, I couldn't leave her here, I had to keep her safe.

"No!" I screamed and tried to pull back, but this time more hands grabbed me and eventually Rose was out of sight, and I was inside.

I was angry for no reason, but I was, so I went into the training room and pounded my fists against the wall, I kicked and punched bags and everything that was in my sight, I got tired and fell down, I leaned against the wall.

I pulled a picture of her out, "Rose, oh Rose," I whispered into the darkness.  
I was tired, soon sleep swallowed me, maybe this was all a dream, but I knew it wasn't.

Rose, my angel Rose was dead.

**Okay before you flame me to death, and hate me, let me tell you, Rose isn't dead, she comes back, and she is healed in all worlds, but she isn't bonded with anyone. So now if you want you can flame me, but it is all part of the plan……in my head somewhere, somehow. R&R PLEASE! **

**~Naomi~**


	10. A Sweet Return

A sweet return

RPOV

I gasped for air, like I haven't been breathing for a long time, which was when it hit me, I was dead, but how am I alive?

I was under a willow tree near the lake in the first dream with Christian. He put me here, I just knew it somehow, I knew he put me here, I could still smell his scent on me.

I looked down at my clothes, and I was in different clothes then when I died. I was in Dimitri leather duster, Christian's button up shirt, which was over his white tank top, Mia boot's, Eddie's necklace, and my scarf was wrapped around my waist, and somehow the scarf was made into a belt, that held my gun, stakes and garlic, and Mason's undershirt to go under Christian's shirt. They all gave me something, and now I needed to find them.

CPOV

I walked in front of everyone else, we were going to find Elena, and kill her once and for all, I was going to kill her, because she killed the only thing that I lived for, Rose.

The house she was in, was somewhere in the shadow lands, it was just a matter of finding it, I mean if I knew what exactly what it looked like I could teleport there, but I don't, so I cant.

I pulled out a picture of Rose, she was so happy then, she was with Lissa and making funny faces at the camera, I remember that, but it hurt to think about it.

_~Flash back~_

_It was pouring rain outside, and I was looking for Rose, I thought she was at the cabin but she wasn't, it was really warm, like 90-100 degrees Fahrenheit out. _

_Then I saw a blonde head sticking out of the pond near the school, Lissa, and then I saw splashes coming at her, it had to be Rose, and it had to be. _

_They were laughing, and it was just about sunrise, but they had it so the sun wouldn't touch anywhere near the pond, shadows. _

_I walked around the rock, and looked at them. I saw Rose and made an idiotic face and she started to laugh like crazy, Lissa looked at her like she was insane, and then I chuckled, she turned and smiled. I did the face again and now they were both laughing. _

"_Past curfew princess, I think you should get inside." I said in a deep Russian accent, I sounded a lot like Dimitri. _

_She stuck out her tongue and got out of the water, Rose followed, and they were in there bathing suits. Lissa had on a sea foam green bikini, and Rose had on a blood red bikini, if that what you could call it, it was so tiny, and that was why I loved it so much. _

"_Staring isn't polite guardian Belikov," Rose teased. _

"_Yeah be more professional," Lissa rolled her eyes. _

"_I'm sorry; I can't help but stare at the most sexy thing alive, Roza." I still had my Dimitri voice in action, and then she came up and kissed me hard on the lips. _

_She was all wet, but I could care less, I kissed her back, and then Lissa cleared her throat._

"_Do you mind, I mean can we keep it a PG rating right now?" Lissa was annoyed, anyone could tell that. _

"_PG-13?" Rose said, I started to laugh, Lissa and Rose smiled. _

"_Whatever!" Lissa took a dramatic exit, until she came back, "Are you guys coming or what?" _

"_Wow Liss, wow." _

"_Yes princess, wow." I still was playing Russian. _

"_You better get inside now, or you will have detention," It was a voice all too familiar, Dimitri, the Russian himself. _

_We all looked at him and smiled, Rose did her man-eater-smile and he took the bait. _

"_I will give you five minutes," He walked away. _

"_Okay quick picture everyone," I pushed Rose and Lissa together, and they both made stupid faces and I took the picture. _

_When they saw it they started to laugh._

"_Five minutes up, you guys better run." Dimitri warned. _

_We all started running, Rose took it easy and yelled back, "Run Forest Run!" _

_We started to laugh harder than before, and ran inside. _

_~End of Flash back~_

I smiled, we were so happy then, and I hadn't realized that I slowed down because suddenly, Dimitri was next to me.

"I remember that, I would have given you all detention if it wasn't for Rose," He said.

"Run Forest Run!" I yelled he shook his head and must have thought I was crazy.

"And you Russian accent was way off,"

"Whatever,"

We were both smiling soft smiles; it seemed to help the pain a little bit, but not much.

"I miss her, a lot." I stated, pain was on my face, but inside I knew it felt worse. How could she be dead? My Rose, dead?

"Christian she isn't coming back, you should know that. She is right where you wanted her to be and she has your shirt on over her black one. She loves you, even though she is dead, she will always love you, and you will always love her."

"I can't imagine pain worse then this Belikov, she is my world, and now everything just shattered into a million pieces with her gone, I don't think I could ever heal."

"She would want you too; she would also be kicking all of our asses for crying over her, you know that." I looked at him, I knew what he said was true all of it, but it didn't stop anything from hurting.

"Will her body be in the real world too, so maybe we could have a funeral or something?"

"Most likely, and we will, or at least a service if it isn't there, we all miss her."

"We do," I heard Mia crying from behind us, Eddie had his arm around her, but he had some tears in his eyes as well. "We will get the bitch Elena back for taking Rose away from us, I promise."

RPOV 

Christian thought I was dead, and so did everyone else, I guess Adrian magic finally broke through, and I was healed. Did that mean I was bonded with him?

I could feel that he was alive, but nothing else, I could only sense if he was hurt and stuff not what he was feeling, hope I don't have to take away the darkness from him like Lissa, that sounded really selfish.

CPOV

We all told stories of Rose, how long we knew her and everything she has done, even embarrassing things.

"She was one of my best Friends, and still is and always will be. God, I will miss her, she just seemed to be the center of everything, even if you did hate her, without her it will never be the same for anyone." Mason pulled out a picture of them, they were smiling, and they were little, around ten or eleven, maybe twelve. Even then Rose had an impeccable body, and you could still tell that she was a bad ass even then, because this was taken in the clinic, and in the background were Jesse and Ralf bleeding.

"Put that away dude! I don't want to be remembered by being beat up by a girl!" Jesse hollered.

"How many times has Rose beaten the crap out of you?" I asked his face flushed.

"I am not authorized to answer that question."

"Yeah right,"

Some of us started to laugh a little, and it seemed that everyone there had a picture of Rose, and they all were hurt by the fact that she was gone, but somehow I knew she wasn't.

"She isn't dead," Adrian said, he was behind us, but how could he know?

"What, yes she is, you didn't heal her, or well it didn't work." I argued.

"Do you want her to be dead? She is she is alive, I just know it, I can feel her somehow,"

"But you aren't bonded with her, I saw her dead, I saw her body, she is dead." It hurt more thinking she was alive and hurt then dead and happy. But even the hope of that hurt, she wasn't alive, no she couldn't be even though I desperately wanted her to be.

"Adrian she is, I know she is, I mean wouldn't she have contacted with Christian by now if she was?" Mia questioned him.

"Perhaps so, but she is alive, and I'm going back to see if she is, even if I have to heal her again, she is."

"Fine, you can go, and you will only be disappointed because she's dead," They were my words, and yet I didn't want to believe them, I wanted to say I was lying and that he was right, and this really was a dream, but I knew it wasn't, I knew she was dead, and she wasn't coming back. I won't ever forget her last words, 'Love you too' she does love me, even if she is dead.

"Maybe you are right she most lily is dead, I'm just hoping sorry Christian." I knew I had pain on my face, and it hurt inside just to hope, to think about it, it hurt a lot. I was getting Elena back for killing my Rose.

RPOV

I walked, it felt I was walking forever, which I probably was, I knew where they were going, to kill Elena, and I knew just where that was, and so did they. I remember the last ting I saw, it was Christian crying over me, god Christian, he must be a mess, I love him so much, he is going to get killed trying to kill Elena, I wouldn't be able to take that.

Then I saw it, I saw them, and I saw the house, where Elena was. Clouds covered the sky, and lightning flashed, rain poured down. This was it, I was going to save them, even if it kills me again.

CPOV

I fettled with the door knob, until someone opened it, and that someone was Elena.

"Christian so nice of you to come, you have fallen for me I take it? And for you to bring guests, wonderful. Come in," I walked in, saying not a word, and no one else as well.

"I know why you are here, to get revenge for your sweet little Rose, well it isn't going o happen, I am have a much stronger army then yours, if you just surrender now, then maybe I will let all you friends here live."

"I will not give up, for Rose." My voice was cold, and it has venom in it. I wouldn't give up, she killed Rose.

"Speaking of Rose, where is she? Not here I see," Elena taunted.

"Don't piss me off Elena," I warned her.

"Christian I am so going to miss you if you don't give up now; it will be a pity to have to kill you, and your friends of course. But maybe I will keep the Ivashkov; he looks like her could be fun. No?"

"You stay away from all of us," I took a step forward, I didn't care anymore if I lived or died her, Rose was dead, what was there to live for, nothing, nothing at all.

"You would die defending a dead person, you would die for her, in order to give her vengeance when you know perfectly well that you are going to be as good as dead?"

"For her, for Rose,"

"You are brave definitely brave, too bad I have to kill all of you, let's start with you Christian." She kicked me square in the chest sand I went flying backward; she was strong, really strong.

Fire burst from my hands, and I shot it at her, but she shot right back with water.

My fire went out, dear god, I was dead.

A ring of fire surrounded us, making it impossible to get through, even if you had fire, because all the elements were there in that shield, and you would get killed with one or another.

She slapped me across the face, "You could just rule with me, you know. I would treat them as my own, Sita and Alisa, they look like me in some sorts, except there eyes, but my mother had brown eyes so it wouldn't be too weird."

I flew back hitting a wall, I heard a sickening crack and a pain in my chest, I broke a rib/rids.

"Surrender Christian, or die," The wall disappeared, and everyone was being held by strigoi. "Your choice, all you friends die and you, or they can all live, and you can be mine forever?"

"Go to hell," I spat at her.

"Fine have it that way," I was on my knees, and she held my shirt, she was hovering over me, fire in her hand, inches away from my face, treating to bring it down, until the door burst open.

Rain flooded in, and someone in a duster stood there, hair blowing in the wind, stake in hand.

"You better get away from him, or you can die right her right now." The figure spoke.

Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up her face, it was cut, and a bloody, but still beautiful.

"Shit," Elena whispered.

"Now," Her voice was like an angel, my angel, so surely I must be dead, I knew who it was.

It was my angel, Rose.

**Okay, so how was that?! Rose isn't dead anymore! YAY! And now she is going to beat the crap out of Elena! This was a dramatic entrance, but it had to be, I mean not everyone comes back from the dead, except in my stories, like Dimitri, Lissa, Mason and Rose. Gosh that is a lot. Anyway hope you guys loved it! R&R PLEASE!**

**~Naomi~**


	11. Last Call

Last call

CPOV

_It was my angel, Rose_.

She stood there, some blood on her face, but beautiful as ever, she glanced at me and a look of pain crossed her face, then back again at Elena.

"What are you going to do to me kill me; I am strong now Rose, I am part strigoi now. You can't kill me." She threatened; she obliviously didn't know Rose very well.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Rose, Rose Hathaway, you dimwit, why don't know your name."

"Ever heard of me?" She stepped in the doorway looking down at her stake, rubbing her hand across the smooth surface.

"No of course-oh my god, you're the Rose Hathaway. You killed your first strigoi at seventeen."

Rose looked at her and smirked, she continued to circle us. "And yes, I am going to kill you if you touch one of my friends again."

She ran over here with speed that was even abnormal for a dhampir and somehow I knew she wasn't a full one anymore.

"Let him go," She whispered to Elena. Elena face showed terror, she let me go and I just sat there in shock. "Move Christian,"

I moved, as far away as I could get, I didn't want to be in the middle of a fight with these two.

"Ready Rose," Elena spoke Rose's name with as much hatred as possible.

"Of course," She smirked.

"Ready,"

"Set,"

"GO!" They both screamed at each other, they were moving at impossible speeds, more like strigoi speeds, and I think they were. It was hard to follow what they were doing but I managed best I could.

Elena landed a good kick in the stomach for Rose, but Rose kicked her squarely in the chest, and she went flying backward, hitting the wall and breaking it.

Elena's hand lit up in fire, and wind, air and water surrounded her. She pulled it back and threw it all at Rose. Rose flipped in the air over it and punched Elena in the face, making her stumble backwards.

"Wrong move bitch," She spat at Rose.

"Go to hell,"

"You first,"

"I don't plan on visiting much, only if you go, I mean the devil has to live there right?"

There was certain coolness in both of the girls' voices that made it clear that both one they weren't going to come out alive.

"Rose, you are stupid to mess with me,"

"Have you ever met a pissed off Hathaway? Well now you did," Rose picked up Elena but the front of her dress.

Elena had a crazy look in her eyes; she tried to punch Rose, but failed. Rose caught her hand before it was even a foot from her face.

"How did you get so strong and fast?" Elena asked.

"Adrian, when he healed me, he used a lot of power giving me more than necessary, making me just as fast and strong as a strigoi, as you, stronger than you, but then again you do have power."

"You're right I do I should use it sometime." With that Elena pushed Rose away with air, causing her to fling in the air and hit into the wall I was near.

"Rose, oh god Rose, you're alive." I whispered, I was still in shock, but there she was, Rose.

"Christian are you okay?" She asked frantically, she checks me over and confirmed that I was in pain. "Christian, listen to me, gets them all out of here, leave me,"

"No Rose, I'm not leaving you, please Rose. I just got you back," She died once I wasn't letting her die again.

"You have to Christian, you can come back right after I promise, just you. I will be fine, I swear to it." Pain was in her eyes, she missed me and she couldn't lose me, I knew that.

"I love you Rose,"

"I love you so much Christian,"

I just looked at her, and we stared into each others eyes.

"How sweet," Elena's taunting voice echoed across the room.

Rose stood up and walked right up to Elena, she was a bit taller that Elena, which was always a good thing.

"He looks sweet too," She eyed me, and Rose's face flushed with anger. She slapped Elena right across the face.

"Sorry bitch, my mistake." Rose smirked with satisfaction.

"A big mistake," and then the fight began again, and now they were equal in power, but it looked like Rose was winning by a little.

"Christian get them out now!" She screamed at me, this time I listened.

I lit all of the strigoi heads up, and they all released my friends. They each had a stake, and staked all of them, only leaving Elena for Rose.

"Where Rose?!"

"Back to the castle they are safe! Love you," She screamed, and then she whispered the last part, as if it was a final good bye, which I hope it wouldn't be.

"Love you Rosie," I whispered, I didn't know if she heard me, but I think she did.

I lead them all outside, and we ran to the castle.

"Stay here, all of you." I ordered.

"We can help, you know we can," Eddie argued.

"She told me to get you guys out, and only I could go back, will most of you listen, probably not, but please just stay here."

"She our best friend Christian we are going,"

"No," I started to walk away.

"She needs help, she will die without it."

"She will die if you guys get in the way, maybe you can help, but you guys aren't nearly as powerful as Rose and Elena neither is I, I admit that. I'm not leaving her alone, Eddie."

"For all you know she is dead already,"

"I would bring her back,"

"Let us go,"

"No, I don't want anyone else then needed getting killed, one person will die tonight. If that is Elena or Rose it is just fate, if it is me, then maybe two people will die, I don't know. I know Elena won't kill me, not when she has me to lure over Rose, you guys aren't nearly as safe as me, and you can't go."

"Fine," Eddie looked at me with defeat, he knew I was right.

I started running back to the castle, until I was close enough to transport there, which I was, and that was just what I did.

APOV

I healed her, I gave her extra strength, she now just as powerful as a strigoi.

I really helped her, and now I could even go back to try again. What if she was dieing like last time? I could heal her and she would be okay again.

I love Rose, too bad she really didn't know that.

RPOV

I was hurt, but then again so was Elena.

Swirls or colors floated around our heads, I was somehow put into a black cami, and jean shorts along with my sneakers, along the way. But I still had Dimitri duster on.

We were equally matched, we knew each other moves by now, which just made it that much harder.

"Rose, you are pretty good but I am better."

I felt something hit my stomach, it felt cool and hard as it slid into me. It was a dagger.

I ignored the pain, adrenaline still pumping through me, I kicked her again, and this time swiped her with my stake across her chest.

She screamed out in pain and fell to her knees. I pulled the dagger out and held it against her throat.

She slowly got up, and kept eyes contact with me the whole time, never breaking it.

EPOV

We were both hurt, we were both bleeding. One of us would win this match and the other would lose, I was going to be the winner.

I jabbed my dagger into Rose, she then swiped the stake across my chest.

I screamed and fell to knees.

She took the dagger and held it to my throat; I slowly got up, never breaking eyes contact with her.

"We are both weak, both tired, why doesn't one of us give in?" I suggested.

"Because we aren't that stupid,"

"Oh yes right,"

"Yeah,"

"If we ended this right here right now, and you got Christian and I got the Ivashkov boy, we would never have to fight again."

"You keep away from my friends," She growled.

"I mean, we could be more civilized, we are fighting over some stupid boy,"

"Who I clearly one, he is my husband, and we have two kids. How do you like them apples?"

"Rose, so young, so immature, I have been alive for years, why don't you just give it up?"

"Because, I love him,"

"Do you really think I got these powers from birth do you?"

"Where did you get them then?"

"By killing people, by drinking there blood without turning strigoi, I take there power Rose, I had spirit and with it have taken a lot of people lives. And now yours will be next."

The door flung open, "Over my dead body," It was Christian.

CPOV

"Over my dead body," I warned Elena, Rose was bleeding badly, but she didn't seem to notice it.

Rose heard my voice, and turned around, Elena grabbed her and pinned her to the floor.

Elena sat there smirked on top of Rose, but Rose always thought ahead.

"Bye," She flipped over her, and then Elena was face down on the floor being pinned by Rose.

"Rose, young immature Rose, when will you give it up?"

"When either you or me is dead,"

"I can arrange that," She flipped over and pushed Rose off her, flinging her across the room.

"Like I said before, go to hell," Rose spat as she got up.

Rose was bleeding, she was stabbed but didn't feel the pain, she will, I knew she will. It was hard to see the blood on her cami in the dark, but I saw it.

Elena was in just as bad as she as Rose, they did some pretty good damage to each other, bruises and cuts were on there faces and everywhere.

Elena still looked like some inhuman creature, Rose still looked shockingly beautiful, even on her worse days she seemed to be the most beautiful thing alive.

_Christian get out of here!_

"_I won't leave you," _

_You have too, you will get killed._

"_I don't care; better me dead then you dead."_

_No, not really, they come first; moroi always came first, no matter what terms. _

"_Rose that isn't true, I rather be dead, than you be dead. When I thought you were dead, I just about went crazy. I wanted to kill _her _I wanted her to be hurt because she hurt you."_

_Christian you have to leave. _

"_No, I love you." _I knew I had her, when ever I said that she would basically do whatever I wanted her to do.

_It isn't working, I love you too much to see you get hurt, please leave!_

"_No,"_

_You don't love me enough to do me a favor?_

"_What, no I will, I love you more than words can describe. No I'm sorry, I do love you."_

_*{Tear}* I love you. _

"_Rose you aren't going to die."_

I flung backward out of nowhere and hit the wall, god that hurt.

Rose and Elena were fighting, and I didn't know what was winning.

Elena stabbed Rose again in the stomach and this she fell to the ground, but just before she did she stabbed Elena in the heart.

They both fell to the floor, in what seemed like slow motion, they hit. Elena was dead, but I wasn't sure if Rose was too.

"_Rose!" _

RPOV

I heard the most painful thing in the world before I blacked out. It was Christian, and he screamed my name.

"_Rose!" _

The scream rang in my ears until I fell into darkness once again.

**OK, so that was the end of this chapter. Hoped you loved it!!!! R&R PLEASDE! **

**~Naomi~**


	12. Promises

Promises

CPOV

"_Rose!"_

My scream rang out; no I couldn't lose her again.

I ran over to where her lye on the floor, she was bleeding badly.

"Rose, oh god Rose," I took her and placed her in my lap, holding her.

"Christian." She whispered.

"Rose pleases, it is going to be okay, just hold on please."

She lost a lot of blood; she was almost in a critical state. She had two wounds in her stomach and the other cuts and bruises on her.

"Rose we have to get back to the castle, Adrian can heal you there." One question rang through my head, what if it didn't work like last time?

She nodded, and I picked her up and started to walk to the castle, soon when I saw it I just transported to it.

I zapped there, and then everyone came running out and crowding around us.

"Adrian, you have to heal her please," Adrian came pushing through the crowd and sat right next to me, I had Rose in my arms.

"It might not work, remember last time…" I fact I did remember last time, and I really didn't want to think about it.

_~Flash back~_

_Rose was limp in my arms, I knew the truth but I refused to accept it. Rose was dead. _

_Not ever did I think that the great Rose Hathaway would be dead, she just wasn't one of those people. She was one of those people that once you knew her you couldn't imagine life without. And in someway it hurt to be away from her. _

_I knew what had happened, I knew that Adrian just couldn't heal her, I knew that. But I still loved her, and I always will. _

_~End of Flash back~_

"Christian, I don't know if it will heal her, but I will try my best I promise." Adrian placed his hands over her wounds on her stomach, and sure enough they did heal.

"Thank god," I whispered.

Soon there were only cuts and bruises on her, but I decided to leave that, she will live. Even though I knew she lost a lot of blood, somehow I knew she was going to be okay.

I still just held her, she was unconscious, but alive and that was what mattered right now.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, they showed love.

"Rose," I looked at her, she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.

"Christian, what happened?"

RPOV

I was clueless, what did happen, and how?

I stared up into the most hypnotizing eyes that I have ever seen in my life, an icy blue that seemed to fog my brain, my thoughts.

"Rose, you killed Elena," I did?

The memories came flooding back to me, the blood, the wind, the rain, Christian screaming my name.

"I can't believe it," I was in complete shock; I knew I was to fight her, but I didn't know that I would win.

"Rose you are safe now, we are safe, you did it."

"I guess I did,"

He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair.

"I love you so much Rose,"

"Love you too flame boy,"

CPOV

"Love you too flame boy," I never will admit that I love that name because I just always have. I have always been won over by Rose; I just always knew that, that I would love her forever.

"Can we go inside?" I asked I really wanted to have some 'fun' with her.

She smirked. "Sure,"

We get up and went inside, I brought her upstairs and pushed her down on the bed.

As the clothes came off it just got more and more intimate, what did I do to deserve this girl?

We soon just lye there, holding each other in each others arms.

"Can you promise me something Rose?"

"Anything, sure,"

"Promise me that no matter what happens to either one of us that we will always love each other forever."

"I promise, now you,"

"I promise I have already been through it once, no twice, when I thought you were going to die, and the first time you did."

She smiled a sad smile at the memory.

"I love you flame boy,"

"I love you Rosie." I kissed her again, a long passionate kiss.

The kiss burned on my lips after, my arm wrapped around her bare waist. I kissed her gently, and just held her there. We soon fell asleep.

**~*next day*~**

I woke up with the most beautiful thing in my arms, Rose, Rose Hathaway.

I got up slowly, careful not to wake her. It seemed different now, the room, and something was different about it. I guess it was the fact that we were not in the same place we had been.

I put on boxers and looked out the window, it wasn't black and white anymore, and it was color. We were in the real world.

I couldn't believe it; we were all out, and alive, in the real world.

But the question is where we were in the real world?

I looked around and on the table was a note.

_Dear Christian and Rose,_

_Yes you are in the real world once again, but that doesn't mean you are safe, I as you would know is immortal. I really didn't appreciate what Rose did to me back there, and Christian I swear it that you will be mine. _

_I am coming back for you guys, so be aware and alert. You also might want to check all your friends, make sure they are there. _

_Love, _

_Elena Dathir _

"Oh god," I whispered.

"Christian what is wrong?" Rose looked over a dread the note.

"Elena is alive, and she is coming not but us, but all of us. We are dead."

"Christian what is this?" Rose bent down on the floor, and there was a folded piece of paper on the ground.

It read,

_Rose,_

_I had to do this, I am sorry._

_This is for the best, I had to save you guys I am sorry. _

_I love you._

_From, _

_Adrian Ivashkov_

"Oh no, Adrian," I whispered.

"We have to save him, Elena has him,"

"Where are the others?"

We looked at each other, and then throw on clothes as fast as we could and went to look for them. We opened the door, and banged into something, a very angry Russian.

"Rose, what are you doing?" He asked, his fists were clenched, oh no what did she do?

"Looking for people,"

Why was he so mad?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You, you took her away from me!" He screamed.

RPOV

I can't believe he just screamed at Christian.

A wave of nausea hit me, strigoi.

"Strigoi," I whispered.

I grabbed them and pulled them inside; I grabbed my stake, now with my newly found strength and speed I ran into the hallway.

And there she was, the bitch herself, Elena.

Her head was turned away from me, and Adrian was by her feet.

She turned around and then I saw her eyes, they were ringed in red.

Elena was strigoi.

Christian and Dimitri came busting out, with stakes in hand. They saw her eyes and stood still like statues.

"You know the best part of this entire thing Rose, I still have my elements, not as strong but they are there." Her voice was cold and taunting.

I ripped my eyes away from her red ones and looked at Adrian.

He was at her feet, blood was on him, but I knew he wasn't seriously injured.

"Adrian,"

"Rose, I am sorry, I thought she would leave you alone." He whispered.

I tore my eyes away from him and looked at Elena, "Let him go."

"No,"

"Go to hell, since last time you didn't stay there."

"I am shocked Rose, really I didn't know you could kill me. But you didn't now did you, and now you and your friends will die."

"In your dreams, and how did we get back into the real world?"

"Well I was the only thing keeping you guys there; I have more then one life you know."

"I can see that."

"I promise, that this time you or one of your friends will die. Good bye Rose,"

"Bye bitch."

She glared at me then left; this was going to be interesting.

**I know this is short, but Elena is back. DUN, DUN, DUNH…… She has come back from the dead, a lot of people do that in my stories. Well anyway hoped you guys loved it! R&R PLEASE!**

**~Naomi~**


	13. Step by Step

**First of all, I want to give a thanks to ****And Pidgeons Fly354**** because without her help then I would not be updating!!! So a lot of the stuff in the next chapter or so will be her idea, I just write it. **

**Thanks!**

**Step by Step**

RPOV

I couldn't believe it, she was back from the dead, after all I have been through she was back, after almost dieing I, and she was in a way 'living'.

I looked at the other two.

"Where are the others, Dimitri where did you come from?"

They all must have had the same expression I had, I was in worry and fear, yes there was fear.

"I came from two rooms down; I was with Lissa and Mia. I think Eddie and Mason are next door and Jess and Ralf are the other room next to yours."

"You think or you know?"

"I think,"

"Check Eddie's room I will check Lissa's, Christian you stay here."

CPOV

"Check Eddie's room I will check Lissa's, Christian you stay here." She ordered I knew this was something that had to be followed, but I didn't care.

"No,"

"Christian it is safer there, please?"

"No,"

"Christian,"

"Please," I begged, I knew what this did to her, inside.

"No," She looked away from my gaze and looked near the other rooms. She was breaking.

"Please,"

"No," She whispered this time, almost breaking point.

"Please love, please," I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Please lovely little love,"

"Fine," She mumbled in defeat.

I smiled an evil smile.

"Damn it Christian," She swore.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear, she shivered, no turning back on me now, I knew that.

"Let's go," She broke away from my grip, a little reluctant. "Christian you are with Dimitri,"

I swear my jaw was on the floor, this is what I got for doing the please thing, I mean I always get what I want but then I always end up losing something later.

"But,"

"You said you wanted to go flame boy, and you are I don't go back on my word." She had the same evil smile on her face I had before.

"I love you Rosie," I walked next to Dimitri.

"Love you Christian," She smirked and walked into Lissa's dorm.

RPOV

I was walking into where Lissa and Mia were assumingly. And what I found what unbelievable.

Blood.

No Lissa.

No Mia, but then I heard a faint whimpering in the corner.

I looked over and there she was, Mia.

"I tried….to…stop her…Rose….but…I…couldn't." She sobbed into her hands.

"Stop who?"

Mia just cried harder.

"Mia talk to me, it is the only way to make things better." I rubbed her knee while leaning down; I took a look at it only to see blood. I didn't see a scratch on her, so it must be Lissa's oh god Lissa.

"Elena….she took Lissa…I just couldn't…..help…very much…I only have water."

"It is okay Mia, we will handle it, I promise, you just have to follow me."

She nodded weakly and got up, hugging herself. I lead her out to the hallway.

Standing there covered in blood were Eddie and Jesse.

Eddie didn't look as bad as Jesse, you can see he tried hard, but for some reason he looked oddly calm, but his eyes showed fear. Like how I was when I first was trapped in the shadow lands.

They were still covered in blood, I don't even think most of it was theirs I think it was someone else's.

"Let me guess, Mason and Ralf are gone?" I asked pointing out the obvious.

"Close, one is dead." Christian replied. "Next time I really don't want to go in there,"

"See, you should listen to me more. Who is dead?"

"Ralf," Jesse whispered.

"Sorry Jesse,"

"And you know the worst part, he was trying to protect me, I was sleeping and then I woke up when he got slammed on me."

"Jesse I am sorry,"

"He could be alive, and I should be dead, but no it was the other way."

"Jesse, you're alive, it isn't your fault, and I know he was your friend but it isn't your fault." I held Jesse by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

JPOV

It had to be my fault, but with Rose looking at me now I didn't think it was, maybe she is right, maybe.

"Rose," I touched her check, she didn't seem to mind but Christian and Dimitri did, I swear it looked like they were going to explode.

"Yeah,"

"Did I ever tell you that you are the most beautiful thing to ever walk the planet?"

She smiled, a slight blush crept to her checks, and "You aren't too bad yourself."

That got Dimitri and Christian really pissed; Eddie was latterly holding Christian back, Dimitri was at his breaking point.

"It's my fault, I know it is."

"No Jesse, it is called fate, it has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does-

CPOV

"Yes it does-

He got interrupted by Rose simply brushing her lips against his, I knew it meant absolutely nothing, but it got me pissed.

I pushed Eddie out of the way and marched over to Jesse, his face widened with terror and Rose saw it, she turned around and stood in front of Jesse.

She dropped he stake, and just stood there.

I stopped, and looked at her.

"Christian calm down!"

I was right in front of Rose, looking behind her at a terrified Jesse.

"Rose, move."

I saw her flinch, did I really sound that scary?

I looked down at her and she almost looked hurt.

"Rose," I started and looked at her. She did have just the slightest amount of hurt on her face; I could see it in her eyes.

She moved, Jesse looked really terrified and sank back into the wall, but right now I really didn't care, I hurt Rose, and I wanted to fix her.

"Rose," I bent down to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt you,"

She just looked away, I knew it really wasn't that bad, but why was she doing this? I didn't matter, guilt was eating away at me, and this is what she did to me.

"Rose," I whispered. I stroked her check; did I hurt her that much that she won't even talk to me? "Listen I'm not going to hurt Jesse if you don't want me too, I am sorry, looks at me."

She looked at me, before she had her head turned so I couldn't see her facial expression, but now when she looked at me she was smirking.

"Rose, I swear sometimes you are the devil reincarnated." I smiled.

She smiled a soft, warm, smile that just made me want to melt, so I kissed her gently on her lips.

A crash came from inside me and Rose's room and we ran to go see. There on the floor was a note, which said Rose on it.

_Dear Rosemarie,_

_I am still in shock that you killed me, and I guess by now you have figured out that I have killed Ralf and I took Mason and Lissa, yes? _

_Well if you haven't surprise! You will have two weeks and two weeks only to get an army together to fight, meanwhile I would keep your friends close if I were you, and I am coming. _

_FOR CHRISTIAN: If you just come join me now you can have all you friends back, and even Ralf's I could heal him you know, come on Christian. I wont ever lay a finger on Rose again if you do, or your precious daughters Sita and Alisa. You also have two weeks to decide, I would chose wisely, or some of you won't make it out alive. _

_I promise everything I just said, and I always keep my word. _

_From, _

_Elena D. _

Rose and I finished reading it, and then a something banged to the floor, Rose picked up the other envelope that lay beside it she took out it contents, a silver stake, Rose's silver stake.

**Okay I hoped you liked that!!! Please R&R! Hoped you love it! Sorry it is short. **

**The magic green button is waiting.**

**~Naomi~**


	14. A Plan and A Army

A plan and an Army

**CPOV**

"She isn't kidding," Rose whispered, running her hands across the smooth, cold, surface of the silver stake.

"Rose, what are we going to do?"

She looked at me, "You aren't doing anything, and neither are any other moroi, just us dhampir's." Her face seemed pained in saying this.

"We can help,"

"No,"

"Rose, please, you Know we can help, especially the fire users, just like the attack at St. Vladimir."

"No,"

"Rose, you know we can-

"No!" She turned and faced me. "No, you could get killed, and if you don't go with her then she will kill you."

"Rose, no, she wont,"

"She was going to last time, she would have killed you," She turned away from me, a single tear dripping down her face.

"Rose if I died saving you it would have been worth it." I turned her head so she would look at me.

She shook her head in disagreement.

I held her, I didn't want to argue, we soon headed to some cars (I don't even know who, or how we got them), and headed back to the academy.

**Back at the academy**

Rose didn't bother talking to anyone to her way to headmistress's office, people were hiding and what I had noticed Rose didn't, there were bodies, bodies outside and even some inside. There was an attack and she knew.

She just walked right into her office, well more like burst into her office, but who was sitting at the desk wasn't the headmistress we knew, it was someone else.

"Who are you?" Rose spat, annoyance on her face, she was looking down.

"I might ask you the same question, and why did you just burst into the office here?" The new headmistress asked, in a polite yet irritated tone.

She had golden, pale, blonde hair, pale skin, so she must have been a moroi, and had piercing icy blue eyes, that looked sickly similar to mine. But what was the weird thing is that she looked like someone I had once seen, at a family reunion or something, but she had a different name, Domir. Oh go, no.

Rose lifted her head up, and I swear she gasped in shock.

"You're Rose Hathaway, but you're dead."

"Now who in hell told you that?"

"You have been missing for three weeks, and so have they."

"Did you send out a search party? Even bother too look for us, even bother to look for royal moroi, the last Dragomir?" Okay this girl definitely had pissed off Rose.

"Listen, you don't talk to your headmistress this way, if you don't listen then I guess I will have to suspend you."  
"I will talk any fucking way I want, I'm eighteen I could walk out the door right now if I wanted to, but I wont abandon my friends and family, _Para._"

She shown shock in her eyes, that was it, she was an Ozera, a lost Ozera, I knew the eyes anywhere, the Ozera eyes, she had must have died her hair blonde and changed her last name. The last I have heard of her was that she had died when a tragic car crash, a car, I remember it now, how when I was 14 I crashed into another car, oh my god, Lissa's car.

"You crashed the car into the Dragomir car. You tried to kill them," I blurted out. "You tried to kill me.

"Little Christian has a brain, wonderful. I didn't hit the car the way I wanted, they saw some of it the head of time and swerved a little, and Little Christian you would be dead if they stayed on course. I wouldn't I can't die; I have been alive for many years, being any age I want, you see I have all the elements."

"Elena Dathir, you're her sister." Rose whispered.

"Yes Rose I am."

They looked at each other, a hundred different messages floated into the air, it seemed as if just by looked at each other that they could somehow defeat one another, Rose's face soon turned into a glare and Para turned away.

Rose turned on her heel and walked out the door, not looking back once.

When we were all outside the office we didn't know what to do.

"We still need an army, Christian get all the fire users you can, get guardians and tell everyone to go into the cafeteria, trust me, everyone will listen if you say I am directing you." She turned to look at me; it seemed as if there was pain on her face. "I don't want anyone who doesn't have fire, except between our groups, everyone has to get guardians and fire users, fast, now." Rose directed us.

I started to walk away, just like everyone else, until Rose pulled me back.

"Please don't go out there and fight, please." I saw the tears threatening to come out in her eyes.

"Rose I have too,"

"No you don't, please; I don't want you hurt, more or less killed."

"Rose…" I trailer off seeing the look of desperation on her face.

"For me?"

That was the one thing I could never say no to, and with that face I just had to listen to her, but I had to be strong.

"No," It wad barley a whisper, but I knew she heard me.

She walked away.

I grabbed her by the shoulder she stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I just want to protect you Rose," She turned around to face me, crystal tears were sliding down her cheek, and I caught one that was falling, as if it would break.

I pulled her to my chest, holding her.

"Aw, how sweet,"

"He is mine, you can have Ivashkov."

I knew the two mocking voices, Para and,

Elena.


	15. Glimpse in the future

RPOV

It happened in a rush then, a simple blur it seemed.

I was pinned to the ground and pain shot through my body, I also felt like I couldn't…

Breathe.

I tried to but it wasn't working, someone was chocking me, and giving me just enough air to stay alive.

I looked up and saw Elena pinning me down.  
"Now Rose you have two choices, one let me kill Christian and you, or I could kill you and take Christian. Pick wisely." She spat.

I looked around for Christian and I saw him, Para had a knife to his throat and he looked terrified, but I simply knew the fear wasn't for him.

CPOV

Rose was going to let her kill her, to save me.

Blood was on the floor, and I wasn't sure if she felt the pain or not, but Elena had stabbed Rose and cut her wrist she was losing blood fast.

"Chose," Elena growled.

"Rose!" I screamed as Elena pressed a knife to her throat still being able to choke her.

Para slammed me into the wall, hard.

I felt my world starting to go fuzzy, but before it went black I heard an ear piercing scream. Rose.

_I woke up to the smell of smoke, and blood. _

_I looked around and I was on the ground, like in the field, strigoi were all around and novices along with guardians were fighting. _

_I searched for Rose, and I found her, she was laying next to the now sure dead Elena and Para, but she didn't look good herself. _

_I got up the best I could, I had cuts on my and my head was throbbing. _

_I crawled my way over to Rose, but I wish I hadn't, because the closer I got the more blood I saw, some of it black but most of it red. _

_I finally made it over and examined Rose the best I could, she was paler then death and bright red crimson was all over her now pale body. I felt her hand at it was freezing as if she was dipped into ice and turned into a popsicle. _

_I shook her gently but she didn't move, I shook her again but still nothing. Panic flowed through me, as I searched for a pulse. _

_And I found nothing. _

_I turned her over and saw how bad she really was, two puncture wounds were on her neck along with cuts along her body and her shirt was now in shreds, always exposing cuts and bruises along her skin. _

_I attempted to do CPR and kept doing it the whole time hoping this was all a dream, that this wasn't real. _

_Eventually Rose gasped, it was small but she was breathing. _

_I picked her up and held her in my arms, I shook her hoping she would open her eyes and eventually she did. _

"_Rose, baby, keep holding on, come on, it's going to be okay." I stroked her blood filled hair, and kissed her forehead. _

"_No," _

_To what? She wont be able to hold on (oh god that can't be it, get that out of your head Christian), or it wont be okay? _

_As if she guessed my thoughts she mumbled very softly, "It's…not going…to be…okay." _

"_Yes it will I swear."_

_She shook her head and closed her eyes, her breath slowed and eventually she went limp in my arms. _

_My Rose died. _

_She was dead. _

I opened my eyes and gasped. I looked around and Rose was right next to me along with everyone else, she was still giving instructions on what to do.

The war never happened, I was safe.

And so was she, it was all a dream like thing.

A vision, much like dealing with the power spirit.

**I know it was short, but it really just gives youa glimpse of what to happen**

**~naomi~**


	16. Last Chance, Last Battle

**CPOV**

This was it, this was the final fight.

"Christian," Rose called me over to her, standing by the door of my dorm.

I walked over and kissed her.

"I- I want you to stay here," She said in a hurried rush.

"No Rose, please." I begged, kissing her again.

"Christian, no," She manage while kissing me.

"Please?" I pulled away from her to look at her in her eyes, her face pulled into a slight pout. I smiled.

"Why,"

"Because, I want to know that you are okay, I want to know nothing ever happens to you." I whispered.

"You can't stop life from happening Christian," She smiled, kissing me lightly.

"I can, and I will," I said determined to keep her safe.

"Please, because you love me,"

I hesitated, and she took that as 'fine, I'll stay here,'

I closed my eyes, the hurt of losing her came back to me again, when she did die, and how I thought she was gone forever.

I opened them again, the pain of that event still showing through.

"I'll be careful," She whispered.

"If you come back as one scratch on you Rose, I'm never leaving you again. Until the day your heart stops beating." I caressed her face, kissing her again.

"I love you, Flame,"

"I love you too, Rose,"

She walked out from the doorway, walking near Eddie. He handed her a stake, I knew it had to be hers.

"I love you," I whispered as she walked off, she didn't hear me.

I closed my dorm door, as soon as I was sure she was gone, and I couldn't see her anymore.

I heard a scream, and then echoing of them, I promised Rose I wouldn't look outside, but I did anyway.

I peaked through the close curtains of my bathroom and saw Rose being thrown into a tree, she glared at the strigoi, and as he came after her she moved and inch and she staked him.

I smiled, and as if she knew I was there, she looked over and stared at me disapprovingly. 'Sorry,' I mouthed, she tried to do that one eyebrow thing Dimitri did, I knew she was annoyed I didn't listen but I didn't care.

'I love you,' I mouthed, she smiled, and ran off.

I didn't know what was going to happen, I didn't know how it was going to happen, I didn't know if Rose was going to come back at all. And that what was eating at me, that Rose could die at any second.

Yes, she was the best damn guardian or novice there ever was, but it still didn't stop me from worrying, it didn't stop me from thinking she was never going to come back.

That fact killed me.

**LPOV**

I stayed in the clinic, healing the wounded, even though I knew that later it was going to take its toll on Rose later, and even if it did now, she could take it out on the strigoi.

My head was full of worry, and possible things that could happen, most bad but some good.

BAD- Rose could die, all my friends could die, the strigoi could kill everyone including me, I could die, a million horrible things could happen. GOOD- everyone comes back safe and alive.

The lists weren't very equal, not at all.

I was sick of worry; terrible images were embedded in my brain, as if there forever. How did I get the images, I saw them.

The vision came back to me, seeing it, living it.

_~Vision~ _

_I was in Rose's head; I could see what was happening. _

_I smelled the smoke; I could see the bloody mess that was left behind from the attack, strigoi, guardians…novices. _

_Then I saw _him._ Christian was standing up, while he had his foot on a stake that lay on the ground next to Guardian Lanner's body. _

_He turned and I/Rose, gasped in shock. His eyes were blood red._

"_Rose," he whispered, half pained, half cruel. _

_I could see the mental war that was going inside his head, weather or not if he was going to kill her. _

"_I'm sorry," Rose/I half sobbed, as she saw what was now Christian. _

_She pulled out her stake. _

_~End~_

It was a dream I had last night, Rose wasn't going to let Christian fight, no matter what, maybe it was the worry that caused this vision or if it was a new spirit power kicking in, and I hoped it was just worry…

**CPOV**

I woke up, sweating. I knew something was going to happen, something terrible. Something that could kill rose, kill us both.

But right now I had no concern for Rose, only myself, as if I only had so much time until my life was up.

I looked outside, strigoi, both dead and alive were everywhere. And I saw dead, guardians…and novices.

Panic ran through me as I saw, dhampir's laying on the ground.

I could only process one thing, where was Rose, I had to find Rose.

Someone banged on my door.

"Christian!" I recognized her voice immediately, Rose.

I ran to the door and opened it, there she stood. She was covered in blood, hopefully not her own, along with dirt. She looked panicked.

I hugged her, and she didn't hug back but pushed me inside.

"Rose, what's wrong," I asked stroking her cheek.

Her breathing was heavy and she had tears welling up in her eyes.

"They killed Jesse, she killed Jesse," She whispered.

"Elena." it wasn't phased as a question, but more as a fact.

She nodded.

"Rose, don't go back out there," I pleaded.

"I have to," She kissed me, pulling herself as close as me as possible, as I held her waist.

This kiss had too much pain in it, and too much desperation, like she knew what was going to happen, like only so much time was left for us, alive.

"Don't, please Rose, because you love me," I pleaded.

I saw the pain and guilt flash across her face.

"I do, I love you too much, and that's why I have to protect you from what you can't do yourself." She kissed me again, this time more passionately.

"Please," I begged several times through kisses.

She pulled away, I ran my hand trough her hair, it was tangled, and as gently as I could I pulled out some of the knots.

"I love you," I said kissing her neck.

"I love you too,"

I held her for about five minutes, but the minutes soon too fast, and for some reason it scared me.

She left out the door, only to spare one second glance.

**RPOV**

I walked out, to only look back once, a look I regretted.

You could see in Christian's eyes, the pain, and the pain of the thought of me going and never coming back. Alive.

*few hours later, fight is done*

I stood out in the field looking for Christian who wasn't in his dorm, I asked some people where he was and he said he came after me, which sent a wave of panic through me.

Then I saw him, his foot resting on a stake next to Guardian Lanner's body. Body. The word echoed in my head as I looked around, people were dead, strigoi were dead, and novices. And yet, Elena wasn't among any of them, I did kill Para, but I didn't get to kill Elena.

She was still out there, still killing, she hunting for me.

Christian turned, I gasped as I saw his eyes, and they were blood red.

"Rose," He said, half cruel half pained.

I could clearly see the mental war going to kill me or not, he wasn't so far gone as Dimitri, he was totally different type of strigoi. He still had some of his humanity in him.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed as I raised my stake to kill him, one question echoing in my head. Why was it always me? Why did I have to kill the people I loved, the people that meant most to me?

He ran over, in a blink of an eye and held where my hand gripped the stake, and positioned it over his heart.

I looked up and his eyes were back to the icy blue I loved, you could see the pain was clear on his face, but in his eyes you could see the strigoi part trying to break out.

"Please Rose, kill me," I choked out.

"Christian-

I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine; I kissed him back, not caring what he was.

His hand found my waist and pulled me closer to him, the stake was still in my hand, and his hand on mine, but it was at my side so it wasn't touching him.

He broke the kiss, but his face stayed extremely close proximity to mine.

"Rose," he breathed, and pulled the stake from my side to the middle of his chest. "Please,"

"Christian," I sobbed. "Please no, I'll find a way to fix you…"

"Rose," he stared at me long and hard.

"Christian, I cant." Tears came from my eyes even at the thought of it.

He kissed me gently on the lips, holding me close to him, poking the stake harder into his chest.

Then I did the stupidest thing to ever do while facing a strigoi, I dropped my stake.

Christian stared at me, like I was crazy and I was, but that what happened when you loved someone.

**CPOV**

She dropped the stake; I stared at her in disbelief that she actually trusted me, a strigoi. I wanted her to kill me; I wanted it so she would never have to be hurt by me.

"Rose, pick it up," I whispered.

"No," She leaned her head against my chest, and I stroked her hair.

I felt my control losing itself, and started to smell the blood that I now craved, and I smelled her blood as well.

I pushed her away from me, for her own safety and started to back away. I saw the hurt flash in her eyes, and it killed me that I did that, but I had to. Because if I had hurt her, I would be killed, both mentally and physically.

I turned and started to walk away, praying that she wouldn't follow me, but I heard her footsteps as she started to walk after me.

"Christian," She whispered, I turned, now only wanting her blood, no concern for her safety, I wanted to kill her.

_Christian, you love her, don't hurt her, more of less kill her. Think of what that would do to you after, you would be begging even harder to die then just now. _

I knew the voice inside my head, that still held onto Christian's humanity was right, it would kill me.

Someone hugged me from behind, and I immediately calmed down.

It was Elena.

I turned my head slightly to look down at her face, she smiled, her eyes blood red.

"Elena," Rose growled, picking up her stake. "You did this, how?"

"Simple, he was almost drained of blood, and I fed him some strigoi, leaving him part of human emotions, but it was also almost all tied to you, but your blood, your blood to him is probably the best thing he will ever taste when he kills you."

She glared at her, and I smirked.

"What the hell Christian," Rose spat, only keeping her eyes on Elena.

"Sorry," Guilt ran through me, because even now I knew I loved her, but this half loved Elena, the human part still loved Rose, but yet that still leaked through here.

"Christian let's go," Elena ordered trying to pull me along; I stayed in place, not taking my eyes off Rose.

"Please," Rose pleaded the desperation, too keep me here, to save me were swimming in her eyes.

I continued to stare at her, from part of me screaming to kill her because I smelt her blood and the other half screamed to stay here, to be with her, not with Elena because I loved Rose not her.

I turned away from her, but before I even saw her I heard it, like I saw it coming.

I turned around, and I saw Rose stake in hand going for Elena, Elena smiled, as if she had planned this.

Elena pulled out a knife.

I ran in front of Elena, both to protect Rose and protect Elena, Rose saw me just before the stake hit my chest but she couldn't slow down, so on instinct I pushed her back.

She slammed to the ground, and then it was like I was hit by lightning and I ran over to Rose, a puddle was next to her and my eyes were the blue they always were.

"Rose," I whispered.

She looked up at me, and tried to get up, but cringed in pain. Then I smelt her blood.

I turned her over, so that now her stomach was up to the sky, and saw that the stake jabbed her in the stomach.

I pulled it out and this time she screamed. I knew I did this, I knew that she was hurt because of me, and I could have killed her.

The thought killed me, just her being hurt by someone else killed me inside, but me hurting her, and almost killing her…was just unthinkable.

"Christian," Rose said, pain showing on her features.

"Rose, I'm so, so, so sorry," I took the stake from the ground, it burning my hand and gave it to her. "Kill me Rose, please."

"No,"

"Rose," I stared at her, fragile and broken. I never thought as Rose this way, but she was, she was fragile.

I put my hand on her face, and stroked it, this didn't hurt her. I moved and by accident hit into her side, she screamed and I realized _I _broke her ribs.

I think inside I was dead, seeing her like this did kill me, but if I was then why didn't I have a wound and how could I feel this pain if I was.

"I have to leave Rose, I'll- I'll hurt you again," I closed my eyes tight and opened them again only to see the pain embedded in her eyes, both physically and mentally.

"No," She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I love you," I started to walk away, but I heard her say something as loud as she could (which was very loud) which sounded like "I love you flame,"

My heart twisted, and it hurt, hurt so much leaving her. I rather be dead then have her hurt, more or less me hurting her.

I walked away from the one thing that I love most.

Rose.

**Okay, I know that I will have some flamers, but seriously don't kill me. If you do then you will never see what happens to them. Duh, duh dun. **

**Ha, ha, lol. So the next one in this series thingy will be "Everlasting Shadows" or "Eternal Shadows" so I hope you guys read that…thanks fro reading!**

**~Naomi~**

**PS. Read and review! Thanks! **


	17. Authors Note READ

Okay hey guys! i know i am never on here anymore D: but i am going to rewrite any three or four stories you guys pick, just leave a comment. My writing has imporved tremendously, so if you liked the original you'll like the new version better(;

For all of my Posionous Rose fans out there i am most likly going to re-write it because this is my most popular story. AND IMPORTANT NOTICE: The new stories will be either replace the old one (i'll take the old ones down and replace it with the same name) or will be named StoryNameHere(Final Draft). You guys can chose outta the two choices and i'll make sure to do that and notify you!

Well thank you so much for reading my stories anyways! I love each and everyone of you nd really appreicate it! THANK YOU SO MUCH3 And if you guys do wat to read more i have my own writing and books on wattpad, my user name is GoneNeverForgotten ! :D So check it out if you want to!

Well thanks again! :D

~Naomi


End file.
